Hell's Guardians
by Sakura Rose Haven
Summary: Sakura is a run away and accidentally gets on the bus with Hell's Guardians, a rising band. This tale is of her adventures with the band and avoiding her past at all cost. Through all her drama and fun will fate work love into her crazy life? You'll have to read to see. This is an A.U. story rated T for language, violence, alcohol and substance abuse. SasuSaku, NaruHina, Ect..
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Naruto *only Hana, Hoshi and Saiya* everything else Naruto belongs to the genius Kishimoto.

The sun bore down upon the hooded figure walking the lonely road side. She paid no mind to the cars that would pass or the ones that stopped if at all possible she'd avoid contact with anyone but fate has different plans for the girl. She was minding her own business when she stumbled upon a bus stop. She looked down at the bench stationed there then back at the road before sitting down.

As she did so she pulled down her hood, out her phone and slid on her head phones before pulling her hood back on. She wasn't going to chance someone who knew her seeing her. I was a calm day in Ame which was surprising because it almost always rained here. She looked down at her clearly soaked clothes and shrugged before resting her head.

When she opened her eyes it was dark but a bus pulled up and a blond guy came flying out. She grabbed a 20 from her pocket and yawned before boarding. She didn't look at the bus driver, heck she could barely keep her eyes open and dropped off the money keeping her head down she sat in the first seat she saw the edge of. She sat there and waited for the bus to move when someone touched her shoulder.

She scrunched her brows and waved their hand away "I already paid keep the change." she yawned out before she was quiet literally being shaken. She opened her eyes and pulled off her head phones which pulled her hood down. "What?!" she yelled at them when the blond she saw run off was looking her in the face "Who are you?" she glared at him "Whose asking?" a scoff came from beyond the blond idiot.

"She acts like she doesn't know who we are." A guy with short brown hair and red tattoos on his face said to the other passengers. "What do you mean? No one knows anyone on a public bus." The blond began to laugh "Did you hear that Sasuke? She thinks she's on a public bus!" she looked at him then a voice from in front spoke, "She paid bus fair and a 20 no less."

Stepping forward was a man with silver hair and only one eye could be seen beyond the mask her wore. She looked around and then she realized the bus's interior and the tinted windows. She looked around and saw six guys plus the driver and five other girls it took processing a face palm before she snapped at them.

"If this isn't a public bus why the hell did you stop at a bus stop!?" the blond laughed and scratched his cheek "That'd be my fault ." she raised her pink brow "I need to pee and Neji was using the bathroom so I begged Kakashi to stop…hehe..he" She looked down and groaned "Please don't be serial killers." This made the whole group laugh.

"We're not serial killers we're Hell's Guardians!" She looked at them and shook her head "You're crazy. Okay I'll be going then." She turned to leave when a girl spoke "Hey Pinkie it's raining like hell out there why would you go back out?" the pinkette glanced back to see a girl with ever the slightest dark sand colored hair and big navy eyes "It's always like this and I just want a ride out of this damn place forever."

"Hey why are you so calm?" the brunette boy spoke again this time the pinkette rolled her eyes "No I have absolutely no clue who the "Hell's Guardians" are which means I have no fucking clue who you are!" She yelled and slowed exhaled "So I'm going." She turned and exited the bus "Wait!" the blond called out she turned and looked at him "You need a ride right?"

She nodded and he smiled "Come on we'll tell you who we are on the trip." The pinkette sighed but gave a soft laugh before running back and entering the bus once again. "So what's your name? I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he asked as she sat down and the girl with long raven hair handed her a towel. "I'm Hinata" then it was like roll call as it went down the group "Temari" the girl with four individual pigtails said "Hana" the girl from before called out "Kiba" arrogant butt head said "Hoshi" the girl with long white hair chimed.

Naruto pointed to the boy with long brown hair "That's the ever brooding Neji, Hinata's cousin, don't mind him much he's anti social just like Sasuke here." He said as he slapped the back of the grumpy looking black haired guy "Oh let's not forget Sand man!" Hana called out before she was hiding behind the pinkette from the auburn haired boy opposite from them "That's Gaara." She whispered as he made the "I'm watching you" gesture. "Oh don't forget about Kakashi, He's the old man and Shikamaru the lazy bum who's sleeping right now." Temari stated.

The pinkette laughed as she witnessed all the randomness of this gang "I'm Sakura Haruno." Indeed fate had a way of throwing her into random situations. "Okay Sakura-chan let's be friends from now on!" Naruto chimed at Sakura she smiled, "Idiot." Sasuke said to Naruto "Teme!" they bickered back and forth before they stopped because of the laughter radiating behind Naruto "I wish I had a brother like you Naruto."

This was the beginning of my newest adventure; I can only hope my past stays where it belongs. Behind me.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Naruto *only Hana, Hoshi and Saiya* everything else Naruto belongs to the genius Kishimoto.

Sakura's POV

I rolled over as the sun began to peak beyond the blackout curtain that covered the individual beds trying to fall back to sleep after awaking from a nightmare around 4 this morning. I could hear everyone slowly rising before I felt Hana stretch and yawn "Too early." I smiled and nodded at her she crawled was in the process of crawling over me when Naruto pulled the curtain open "Morning Saku-Uh what are you doing?" Hana and I both looked at him very seriously.

"Gosh Naruto ruining the morning quickie why don't you!" Hana feigned to complain as she hopped down and headed over to the others scattered about from the table to the individual sofa chairs and wall couch. "Naruto you cock blocker." I said following Hana's lead I had to use all my control not to laugh at Naruto's expression. I sat in her lap and we glared at Naruto before busting up laughing which then sent me to the ground while Hana held her gut and laughed uncontrollably.

Naruto had to comprehend what just happened before he realized we were just joking around, "You guys keep doing that!" Naruto yelled as he sat next to the other brooding members on the couch "For the pass week at that." I sat up on my elbows to look at him "You're too easy to fool." I sat up completely "Naruto why would I have a quckie with a girl?" he shot up clearly frustrated "You also said you were going to have a hot shower with Hinata, then a tight squeeze with Temari also when you girls came back from partying you claimed Hoshi went down on you!"

We all laughed this time "N-naruto i-it was a hot s-s-shower" I nodded "I hate cold ones" I looked to Temari "I bought Temari a dress that is really form fitting" put her thumb up "Truly a tight squeeze and I can still sit and breath in it." At this I saw the tired member put a hand to his face before sliding it down "Troublesome." I laughed "Oh and she did," I stood and pulled Hana up since she was the closest to me "Baby got low, low, low." We stopped the dancing at turned to him.

"I know every man has two heads, but one lies so use the one on your shoulders once in a while Hinata might appreciate it." I turned and began to run into the bathroom "Sakura not cool!" I heard Naruto yell from beyond the door before a tackling noise and more screaming from Naruto as Hinata began to panic. I came out and knelt next to them "Stop trying to kill Naruto." He didn't listen so I took the seat between Gaara and Sasuke before yelling out "I once saw an American movie that looked like this once. What was it?" I made a face then cat grinned.

"Brokeback Mountain." That was when it got silent and everyone began to laugh even the two brooder next to me gave a chuckle. It was then the bus came to a stop "We here already?" Temari asked excitement pure in her eyes. Everyone got up and ran around pulling on proper clothes which was just Black skinnies boots and different shirts and jackets except Hinata who wore a white dress with a lavender ribbon tied just under the breast line in her hands she held a jacket.

"Go get dressed!" Hoshi exclaimed as she pulled me off the couch and began to grab my bag I stopped her "I only have my sleeping clothes and what I wore the day you found me." She was surprised "Hana get back here Hinata tell Temari Sakura needs boots!" In seconds I was stripped and dressed "I've never felt more violated in my whole life."

We laughed as I came out in torn black skinnies, knee high boots, a red spaghetti stap and a mini black jacket. "Take your hair down it's always up." Temari said as we waited by the bus door I did ass told and was attacked with a brush, eye liner and lip stick. "Mercy!" I called out as they stopped and then I was drug off the bus. My big green eyes were assaulted with flashing lights. It took a moment to realize we were being photographed "Why am I being photographed!" I yelled and ran behind Temari who raised her brow.

"We're a band. We're famous. Simple as that." I hid behind her and was out of flashes shortly. Everyone looked at me oddly "Sakura what's up with you?" Hana asked as we approached the guys "I haven't taken a public or private photo in over 3 years." I said as I looked back at the area we just left "I was avoiding a camera at all costs." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy "Sakura-chan w-why?" I looked at them "A stupid reason."

"Guys we're ready for set up let's do this!" Sasuke called excited which I think is the most emotion I've seen since we've met. They got out there and we began setting up. First was the set up than was sound checking and finally they randomly selected 4 songs from a hat. "Sweet! Ladies get to go first this time!" Hinata slipped off the dress and revealed shorts and a lavender spaghetti straps as they ran up there she pulled on her jacket. Temari held the mic up "Hello my lovelies thank you for coming out to our last show in Ame!"

The crowd cheered and Hinata suddenly began to play the keyboard "This is Welcome to the show!" it was like magic when the crowd began to clap and The three other girls began to take part in their song Hinata was killer on the keyboard. When the song ended I was sad because I really wanted to dance now. They came off and the boys went up and the crowd went wild "The girls were great give it up for Hinata and her killer beats!"

I watched Sasuke talk some more before a beat started "This is So Lonely" then he tossed the mic to Kiba who looked to Hinata and she sang out "So lonely." A few times as Kiba began speaking in the back ground before rapping "You guys play every type of Music?" I asked Temari who nodded "That's why we're such a big band" Suddenly Hinata busted out rapping in the song and my jaw dropped "Go Hinata!" I cheered "I thought she was shy what happened?"

"It's the stage and the love for what she's doing." Hoshi said as she walked up next us "NO it's because when she's up their singing and playing the keyboard Naruto is watching her and she'd rather be perfect then mess up and be shy." Hana stated as she tossed me a water bottle. The Night went on with the last two songs one called "Candy" and the final one that captivated me with a punk beat to it and Sasuke's voice as he sang and then the deep screaming Gaara did. I felt captivated by it completely.

"You guys are freaking amazing!" I exclaimed as I gave Naruto a noggie. "And you! Hinata you're freaking wicked I could just kiss you!" Naruto's head whipped toward us as he was between us faster than Neji "Boys I was just kidding gosh." Temari laughed at them before they finished putting their stuff away on the bus. "I can't wait to party tonight!" Hana said I smiled at her.

"Oh and at the next stop you have to get more clothes!" I shook my head "Whatever you say." Then a hand grabbed my shoulder which made me turn to see Sasuke in all his glory "I thought you just needed a ride not staying with us I rolled my eyes "Yes a ride out of this god forsaken place which means somewhere not in Ame Sorry I didn't specify Mom." I moved his hand and began to walk away "You can't leave us!" Naruto called I looked at him "Let's just party we'll straighten out what's happening tomorrow." Temari yelled before dragging us off. As soon as we hit the club if I wasn't dancing I was popping back shots left and right.

"Woah Sakura slow down with the alcohol." Hoshi called as I turned and took one more shot "That ass he's better when he's brooding silently!" Hinata giggled "He really got under your skin." I glanced at her "You should drink more often you stutter less." She smiled "Come on let's dance some more before we have to leave." The girls pulled me out and Sandstorm began to play. In all 19 years of my life I've never had so much alcohol in me while I danced I felt like I was flying. Each move precise and every moment hypnotic I don't remember when I the guys joined but they did and that was when I blacked out.

I remember laughing and running into the middle of the road then hugging Hinata then making myself barf, yeah, bad memory. When I opened my eyes I winced at the pain in my leg. I looked over to ask Hana when I rolled out screaming and fell onto the floor. "What the!" you heard a few mumble before poking their heads out at me rolling around on the floor. "Sakura what's wrong?" Hinata said as she came from the front.

"Where's Hana?" I asked shocked when a hand waved at me from above "Here." I looked at her then at the bed opposite hers "Why was I not on your bed?" she giggled and blushed "Don't you remember anything last night?" I shook my head Its nothing but bits and pieces and those start just before Sandstorm ended."

I heard a grunt as auburn hair poked out next to Hana "Do you have to be loud my head hurts." He grumbled "So Gaara took my….Oh. OH! OOOOOH!" Hana laughed before fluffing Gaara's hair "Ew that aside why was I in bed with THAT!?" he laughed "That'd be your fault." I glared at him before trying to stand "What happened last night?"

"Well…" Neji started the tale of me ruining into traffic when Sasuke told me to go play in the road as a joke. Then I apparently hit Kiba in the balls, and then made fun of Sasuke's hair before falling down a hill into a lake where they made Saskue carry me home and I was on the couch when I somehow made it to the bathroom then got ready for bed.

"Is that when I say ass then crawled into the bed opposite?" Hana turned red "Shut up and yes you crawled into his bed no one made you." Standing on my good foot I sighed "I'll go throw myself off a bridge now or you'll be the end of me. You guys are too much fun and how could you let guys give me alcohol I'm only 19!" they smiled "Everyone but Temari, Neji and Hoshi are 19 those 3 are the oldest."

I sighed and laughed "I swear you guys are too much fun."

* * *

Sorry for it being short but I hope you like it :)


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto belongs to Kishimoto I only own Hana, Hoshi and Saiya

Sakura's POV

We had been to 3 other places when I finally felt it. The feeling of being watched. I had bought new clothes and started to wear my hair in a low braid. No one noticed my abrupt change in my attitude. Here we were in Suna Gaara and Temari's hometown located in the middle of a vast desert and I was unable to relax. I could just feel them closing in on me. "Sakura?"

I jumped slightly as I looked at the group "Sorry what was the question?" the waitress who was busy drooling over the boys concerned me "What do you want?" I looked down and sighed as I remember we were in a restaurant "Just get her a salad." Sasuke said so I kicked him under the table "No. Give me whatever he's having." She raised her brow "If you insist." Then walked away.

We continued talking and then got really loud as the girls got into a debate on who was the cutest boy in the band. We knew Hinata's choice then they began shouting "Shikamaru!" "Gaara" "Neji" then they turned to me as I began making bubbles in my drink "What?" So who do you think?" I looked at them and blew more air into my drink. "You have to answer or well make you kiss Kiba." I feigned a gag and rolled my eyes.

"Based on looks it'd be Sasuke, Gaara and Neji but personality Naruto. Also in the cute nerd way Shikamaru and let's not forget in that nice body bad attitude would be Kiba It's all on how you perceive it." They all groaned "You're so no help." Hana complained "Silence Porcelain ass." I said to her when I got kicked under the table and met with angry eyes of Gaara "That wasn't my ass." Hana whispered and I raised my brows trying not to laugh.

"Here's your food she stated with a smile before drinking in the boys with one last look "Geezus just had sex with you all right here." I mumbled as I looked down at the food before me "Why are there tomatoes on the meat?" they all laughed all except Sasuke "That's be Sasuke's normal order anything smothered in tomatoes" Naruto joked before getting a perfect slice of tomato in the face.

Dinner went on with conversation here and there before we left "Okay no lie that was good." The girls made as face of disgust "A little tomato yes but smothered yuck." I rolled my eyes and stretched taking in the light fading above us "Soon you play and I can enjoy the random songs you play tonight." They all cheered "Let's do this!"

I liked these random adventures and I was content with my life but if I've learned on thing it's to start running when you begin to feel at home. I lost my smile and felt my heart clench knowing my parents were safe at home and thought I was still at my aunts in Ame. I hope those people didn't hurt my aunt. I let them lead me to the stage and we set up I felt like I was running on auto pilot. As they began to sing and the crowd when wild I smiled.

These were my quiet moments where the world feels at piece. I watched as Naruto's drum stick snapped and shot up at the light over him quickly I acted before I realized and my water bottle flew into it throwing it off the course and Naruto grabbed a spare stick on the side I exhaled deeply then frowned "Great now I have no water."

I listened to the songs carry out over the large town and it was perfect except I knew I wasn't getting shit face tonight. Never again. As they walked off after the encore I jumped on Naruto's back "Brother I wanna party! Are going to?" he fist pumped the air "Believe it!" I jumped off and ran a hand threw my hair "Sakura you're forbidden from alcohol." Kiba yelled at me I stuck my tongue out "You aren't my daddy"

"He's right no alcohol for you." I glared at Sasuke "Okay "mom" than Kiba isn't allowed to smoke pot and Gaara can't have his cigarettes." He glared back "You know neither will stop smoking." I gave him my best cat like grin "I know." I was having fun already.

Normal POV

From afar no one noticed the pair of eyes watching them beyond shades the person lifted his phone to his face and spoke "Boss I have the target in sight." He nodded and observed with a smirk on his face "Yeah I've had an eye on her all day. Yes sir I'm positive it's her she's the only person who has pink locks like that." The man walked over to his accomplice and tapped his shoulder making the man with silver slicked back hair.

"What'd the fucker say?" He said to His dark haired accomplice who smirked and hung up "He said to grab pinkie" the silver haired man grinned evilly "After I take care of some business." "Hidan." The dark hair male said sternly to his partner. "I'll try to not kill her this time." Hidan called as he faded away in the dispersing crowd.

"Pinkie this time we won't lose you." The man said to himself as if it were a vow he placed his life on.

Sasuke's POV

We were walking into the loud club that Gaara's dad owned when the girls drug each other off to the dance floor. "You think they'd be tired of parting" Neji said from beside me at the bar as we watched them sway to the music "Hana won't stop partying till she's wilted" Gaara said as he ordered a drink for them both. "it must be hard being tied down so young." Kiba said as he turned from talking to a girl near him.

Gaara shook his head "I don't find it complicated she accepts me for me and we've been friends since she moved he with her family years ago." He rolled his eyes "Another one bites the dust. First Neji and little miss star get together than your sister and Shikamaru now you." Kiba shook his head "Stop being an idiot and you'll get a girl worthy of you." I said as I drank more of my drink.

I watched the girls head this way except for the pain in my ass Sakura who seemed to have vanished "Thanks." Hana said as Gaara handed her the drink he'd gotten prior. "I always wondered why they don't card us." I watched Gaara chuckle "We're in a band they'd bring us alcohol if we demanded it." Kiba stated as he waved for another drink She shrugged "Figures." I looked back out to the dancing floor when Hinata began to walk off "Hina where are you going?" Temari called she made a sign at her and she nodded "Hurry and get her I want to dance more!" she nodded and vanished into the swaying bodies. I glanced at her and she smiled.

"Gaara I need a smoke." He nodded and told Hana where we were going she kissed his cheek and he left with me outside. As we stood their enjoying the taste of nicotine when a man with silver hair came out cussing before entering the alley way "What's his deal?" Gaara asked as he stopped out the rest of his cigarette "A girl from the sounds of it."

As we turned to go back in I heard a familiar voice cursing "Gaara make sur-" I never got to finish as Sakura ran by holding Hinata by the arm she didn't stop just ran and then the man came running out a cut fresh on his face and a high heel in his hand "Fucking Bitch!" I stepped out when he yanked out his cell in moments he was in a call "Kakuzu that bitch fucking cut me!"

"Excuse me sir what are you doing?" I asked the cursing man "Nothing pretty boy now move I've got business to take care of." This was not going to end well "Hey I am not fucking useless! Fuck you!" he yelled into his phone before ending the call. "What do you want with those girls?" He laughed "I'm only after the pinkette."

Suddenly the doors burst open and a man with dark hair in a suit came out before running after the fading pink dot in the distance. "Gaara." He nodded and I ran after Sakura and Hinata. What in the world has Sakura gotten herself into and when?

Sakura's POV

I was dancing when I felt it again, that damn eerie feeling, I was being watched. I looked around when I saw Sasuke watching us but that wasn't it this held intent to hunt and I was the prey. "Hey I'm going to the restroom go get a drink I'll be right out." They offered to go with me but I wasn't going to chance it. Chances were if I was being watched they'd be in danger as well.

I had made it through the crowd and into the bathroom. I found the stall with a window in it and popped it open it was big enough to jump out which was good "When in doubt know the way out." I pulled off my heels and pulled my knife from my bra. I slowly opened the door and sure enough there stood two men in the suits that had a red cloud on the ties.

"Shit!" I walked back and forth when Hinata came in "Sakura two men just asked me to tell you to come out they said you were their friend. Who are they?" I walked back and forth thinking. 'Two men were sent after me and now I'm hiding in the bathroom, Double shit. Now Hinata is in here with me which means she's in trouble to now, Triple shit.'

"Sakura?" I stopped pacing and locked the door beyond it you could hear muffled cussing before the door was being banged on "Come on!" I exclaimed and lead her to the window where I tossed my shoes out and jumped. "Hinata jump out come on!" she poked her head out then looked back over her shoulder when the door busted open and she jumped so fast I almost didn't catch her.

"Stupid girl couldn't just come easily now I have to fucking play fetch." We heard and I pulled Hinata into the shadows as we awaited him to get closer. Once in sight I threw my heel into his crotch causing him to hold his groin in pain "Now Hnata!" we took off only to have him grab on to my hair. I opened my knife in a movement soft fast I cut his cheek causing him to let go.

"You son of a Bitch! Go Fuck yourself!" I ran with Hinata in hand I passed Sasuke and Gaara and continued on I was having 1000 heart attacks at that point "Sakura-chan who are they?" I bit my lip before answering her. "When I was younger I was picked on a lot for the size of my forehead and in turn when I was 12 I slit my wrist and then swallowed a whole bottle of Vicoden."

I turned at the nearest corer and continued on till we passed a third ally way I looked up at the fire escape of the building we stood next to before I began to climb up as we got to the roof top a person ran down the street looking down each one. I sat down with my back to the ledge and I patted the spot beside me.

"My mom found me and had me hospitalized I spent a year in the hospital before being sent to my aunt's place in Ame. I spent 6 years there till aunt got a call from my parents telling her that if men with a red cloud on their suits came asking for me to tell them I wasn't there and I was with them. It didn't work though because they came to my school and had the principle send for me."

"I had seen them as I approached the office so I ran the other way then I ran home. I took money, a bag, my music, headphones, sleeping clothes and I changed from my uniform into the outfit you guys found me in." she looked at me "I think my parents got mixed up with bad people in order to pay off my hospital bills and they seem to have vanished in order to protect themselves. So here I am and they still found me." I pulled my knees up and buried my face into them "I'm sorry you've got mixed up into this."

She patted my back waited for me to stop crying "Now now it's okay." We both jumped when her phone went off and panicked to answer it "H-hello?" multiple voices poured out at once before Temari took it and calmly asked us where we were. After about 15 minutes the door opened to the stair case of the building.

Naruto was hugging Hinata in a flash "God you're okay." I smiled at the group before me when I saw Gaara and Sasuke battered and bruised and I began to cry again "I'm so sorry." Was all I could say before fainting.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Same as before I don't own Naruto**_

Sakura' POV

I was running but no matter how far I got I ran into one of them, one of those men. It was bad so I ran a different way and this time I came to the group they all smiled and held their hands out "Guys you have to run." They stood there as if they couldn't hear me "You have to run!" I grabbed Naruto by his shoulders shaking him violently "Why aren't you listening?" I turned to everyone and they looked at me smiling.

I backed away when I ran into something solid and that's when inky shadow hands wrapped around me. I scream as it made me kneel then forced my face up to watch as the men appeared from behind them. I was mortified as they brought guns out "Run you Idiots run!" I thrashed as I yelled at them but they just smiled at me even as the guns went off and they all fell down.

"NO!" I scream tears streaming down my face a voice echoed around me "This is your fault." It was distorted and haunting "If only you'd been a good girl and just gone with us none of this would be happening. They didn't have to die but you wouldn't listen. This is entirely your fault little cherry blossom." It let go and I fell forward then I crawled to them.

I cried as I wrapped my arms around the blood soaked person before me I cried and rocked him back and forth there was no life in his black eyes "Why didn't you run?" my hoarse voice asked "You know it's because you didn't listen." I turned and saw me "I know but why can't I be happy? Why won't fate let me find a place to call home? I'm tired of dropping everything to run from people who are like shadows!"

She sat next to me and sighed "We have to do what we must and you know building bonds with others is dangerous for both." She looked to the one in my arms before running a ran across his hair "You have to go and you must forget what's in here." She pointed to my heart "We aren't allowed to love and I know what you deny is true but we must go or this may become true." I leaned in and cried even more.

"Now Sakura! Time is of the essence." I slowly let go and opened my eyes to find a rag on my head and I was on the couch. I looked over and found Hinata resting in the chair beside me. I sat up and began to gather my things I noticed that Hinata was the only one with me I wrote a letter and sat it beside her then went to open the door when I heard talking on the other side.

"Naruto it doesn't matter if she's like family. Gaara and Sasuke got hurt because of those men who were after her!" My chest clenched as Neji spoke to Naruto "You may not have a problem with kicking her out but I do! She's the sister I've always wanted. Besides I think she's from Kohona too."

"What are you talking about?" He asked "Hinata said she was hospitalized for a suicide attempt when she was 12 and there used to be a girl in my class who was always picked on just like me one day she didn't show up for school. The teacher told us what happen and then I got friends." I felt him lean against the door.

"I remember walking through town and watching that girl get in a car and leave. What if she is the daughter of that family?" I slowly backed away my chest tightening but I opened the window and climbed out. I pulled my hood up and walked away. I walked into a small store a few blocks away and grabbed some water and a few chips before walking up to the cashier and asking for smokes.

I was paying when Sasuke and Gaara came in. I felt my chest clench and I walked out "Keep the change." I began on my walk out of town when I could hear a frantic group yelling I ducked into the alley and after a few moments I watched Naruto and Hinata running pass and they kept calling my name. I knelt and held my hand over my heart. My breaths became shorter my heart was racing, and I was shaking this went on for a few more minutes before my body relaxed and I was crying.

"Come on Sakura pull yourself together." I adjusted my bag straps and stepped out back onto the street and continued on I was closing in on the exit when I was suddenly picked up and thrown into a car. I looked over and sure enough it was those men. "Drive Hidan!" I fought with all my might but it wasn't enough to free me. I watched as we left city limits and I glared at the man beside me.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" they laughed "Obviously your parents never told you." I raised my brow "Told me what?" the other straightened his suit out and looked at me seriously "Your parents borrowed some money a few years back and the price for not paying it back is you." I raised my brow "Why me?" he looked out the window and "The money was for you so obviously were going to take what the money was used on."

I looked out the other window and sighed "So who are you guys exactly." "The Akatsuki." I looked at him "My parents wouldn't dare mess with the Akatsuki!" he chuckled "If that were fucking true do you think you'd fucking be here? That we'd fucking be here?!" Hidan yelled from the front seat as he floored it faster down the road.

I bit my lip and began to ponder what had possessed them to turn to the Akatsuki. I mean Dad's surgeon and mom's a pastry chief "I suppose this means I'm being used as collateral and have to work to pay back the money right?" the man beside me nodded "You'll work were we put all the collateral girls." I raised my brow "Do I want to know what that entails?" He chuckled "Means you'll be a fucking slut you dumb bitch." Hidan called out "Fuck you! No, I won't." I yelled back.

Then I began taking in every nook and cranny the car had I glance at the dark haired man "What's your name?" he glanced over at me then back at the window "Kakuzu." I nodded and looked down "The last two who came after me were blond and a red head." Hidan scoffed "That'd be Deidara and Sasori true Dumbasses but they failed trying to catch your dumb ass." IU kicked the back of his chair "I'm not dumb because I got away it's you two asshole you out smarted me."

It was silent as we began to near the next town I glanced at Kakuzu who had rested his eyes for a moment before leaning forward "Hey Hidan can't you play some music?" He waved me off I leaned closer and looked at him "I'm asking you a question." He glanced over at me than at the road "God just pick a fucking station and shut the fuck up!" I smiled "Thank you."

I placed my torso between the seats and glanced at him I placed one hand on the radio and he looked over his shoulder to merge into the off ramp I grabbed the wheel and pulled with all my strength "You crazy bitch!" He yelled as he fought for the wheel before hitting me. In the commotion Kakuzu woke up I sat back and buckled in right before a car side swiped us and sent us tumbling a good few feet before the car halted. I was so dizzy but unbuckled and crawled out the broken window.

I didn't look back just ran I didn't slow down till I came to a public pool. I ran into the changing room and began to clean myself up.

Neji's POV

We were on the road once more and Naruto wouldn't talk to me after our argument back in Suna. I looked up from my book at Sasuke who had been looking out the window since we got back on the bus. I was going to speak when Hoshi held out a cup of tea. "here." She sat beside me as I drank my tea "Come on girls don't be such downers about losing a family member we'll see her again." Temari called as she entered the front room.

"You miss her more than anybody." Hoshi said from beside me. I watched Temari glare at her "Hey Ho-" the tour bus came to a quick halt sending her down and waking up the resting members up. I stood and walked up to the front "What happened Kakashi?" he looked up and popped it in park "Looks like a car crash." I looked out and sure enough 3 cars ahead of us was a smashed car and streak marks from where another car spun out of control and now laid just down the hill.

"Aren't they those men from yesterday?" I heard Sasuke ask over my shoulder I nodded "Indeed but if they're here and in an accident than wouldn't Sakura be around here?" the door opened and suddenly you saw Naruto running pass the cars and then you saw Hana holding a hand over his mouth they passed a few word and Naruto turned back fists clenched tightly "Naruto what's Hana doing?"

We all watched as she talked with the police then was led to the car where the cops turned to talk with the two men being checked on by the paramedics it took her only minutes before she turned and made her way back once in the bus she slammed her fist into the wall. "God damn it!" I sighed "Don't tell me she was with them." I said but she turned and held up a small handful of pink hair.

I nodded then looked back out "They must've found her when she left us." Then you heard a yawn "She must have waited till the right moment to throw them off." Shikamaru had Hana explain the condition of the car and he nodded "She must've leaned in between the seats and managed to turn the wheel if she got out without injury, from the look of the car, is almost impossible."

I turned to Naruto who glared at me. "This is not my fault you act like she heard me contemplating kicking her out because she almost got my cousin killed." Naruto stepped up when Hinata intervened "Please stop!" her frail voice called solid and void of a stutter. We all looked at her "Hana saved me from those men. If they knew where she was they knew who she was with and I have no doubt in my mind they would've used any of us to get to her."

I looked at my cousin then at Naruto when suddenly the bus began to move again "Go sit down you guys." Kakashi said and we listened I looked out the window and took in the town, a few shop, some businesses a public pool area then I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I turned to see Hoshi she didn't have to speak for me to understand as I rested against the couch and let her rest her head on my shoulder I looked at Sasuke "Rest a little you have to please our fan base." He rolled his eyes at me before getting up and heading into the back.

He won't tell anybody but I can see the concern on his face. I rested my head on Hoshi's and began to read again.

Normal POV

As the bus stopped at a light and the band rested Sakura had come out of the pool's changing room and began her walk to a hotel she clutched her side in pain but kept going. The bus had turned in hopes of finding a place to stay before the concert that night. They went separate ways in search of the same thing how will they meet again and what will the fate have in store for our blossom and Hell's Guardians.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Naruto only the Oc's: Hana, Hoshi, and Saiya also song belong to their rightful Artists.**_

Akatsuki POV

"What do you mean she got away again?" the leader slammed his fist down "Sir she wrecked our car and ran. I think she returned to the group she's been with." Kakuzu stated Hindan rubbed his neck "Fucking Bitch asked for music then crashed my ride I see her again I'll ring her fucking neck properly." The leader held up his hand "I'm sending Tobi and Zetsu in your place since you guys and the other two can't seem to get a handle on a 19 year old girl!"

They stepped back and bowed "Sorry sir" a knock drew their attention to the door when the leader called out "Enter." The door opened to reveal two men and a girl who was still struggling "I can't believe this girl swapped out my shampoo and body wash with blue dye!" they entered and the blue man sat down the girl "Itachi. Kisame." He acknowledge his men "Here's that girl Kiki the baker's daughter." Itachi said as he looked at Kisame and smirked "She wasn't any trouble."

"No trouble! She dyed me blue!" Kisame yelled "That aside, take her to Deidara he gets to show her the ropes of her job this time." The leader waved them off and soon the room was empty of everyone but his assistant and himself. "Wouldn't it be easier to just send them instead of those two?" He shook his head "They're only if all else fails my best men are needed elsewhere."

She nodded "Yes sir."

Sakura POV

My side was killing me as I lay in the bed so I slowly got up and leaned against the wall. When I finally got to the bathroom door I opened it and ended up collapsing. It took a few moments but I pulled myself up and removed my t-shirt. There was a small sliver of glass I had missed wedged into my side. I cursed and undressed before stepping in the shower and letting warm water pour onto my side.

I stood there with a mirror and slowly grabbed a hold of it I was contemplating the slow pull out or the quick pull out when someone knocked on my door causing me to yank it out I bit back a cry and after a moment answered "Who is it?" when no one replied I quickly, to the best of my ability, pulled on my discarded shirt and made my way to the door slowly I opened it to see the pizza boy.

"You ordered the Double pepperoni and wings right?" I nodded "Let me grab the money." I turned my bag after a few moments handed him the money "Keep the change." He smiled "Thank you." He walked away and I closed the door before sitting the food down and returning to the bathroom to patch up my side. Once it was clean, taped closed and bandaged I finally sat down to eat.

"Let's see what's on TV." I said as I clicked it on "We bring you here today with Hell's Guardians the band the world is going crazy about." A news reporter said as he turned to the band "Tonight is your first televised show ever. How are you feeling?" Naruto grabbed the mic and looked straight at the camera "We're ecstatic!" I smiled and shook my head "They haven't even chosen what songs to play yet." I said as I took another bite "Many fans wanted know who the pink hair girl is who was in the picture?" I sat up "Picture?" we all said at once the reporter pulled out a magazine and dead center of the cover was us all before I dove behind Temari. I dropped my pizza and looked at the screen horrified.

"She's like family." Naruto said "Coolest girl you could ever befriend." The girls said "She's gone." Was all Sasuke said before walking off camera leaving the whole group to look in the direction he had gone. "Gotta go!" Naruto said as him and the band walked after Sasuke "Well that's all we have from the band this evening stay tuned to watch the live performances of other bands before Hell's Guardians at 10. That's all I'm Ikto Anohana and this is Sakuya news."

I leaned back and began to think back "If they found me because I was with the band….They'll think I was still with the band. I ran to my stuff before flinching at the pain in my leg from the bruise on it I packed my bags and hurried down stairs. I followed the loud noises and the group of fan girls in front of me. As we reached the building A band was playing I walked up to the guards.

"Excuse me sirs did two men show up with red clouds on their neck ties?" they looked at each other then at me "Why?" I pulled my hood off "They may be here to harm Hell's Guardians." After a moment of talking one led me off to an office where surveillance videos we recorded I sat down and rewound to the beginning of the day. I went through it till after 20 minutes of footage I halted it on two men one wore an orange shirt with his suit and had an orange mask the rested atop his head the other wore a green and black suit.

"Them." I pointed to the screen and let him look "The main band is setting up now so I'll go looking for these men." I nodded and followed him out. I hurried over to the area the bus was park and then entered through the back area. "Sakura?" Kakashi asked as I looked about for the men "Kakashi! I need help have you seen two men in suits?" He nodded "Back on the exit this morning. Are you okay?" I nodded "Not Kakuzu and Hidan these two are different has an orange mask and the other is in green and black."

He thought about it "No they haven't been near us." I looked around "I'm afraid they're going to attack the band." He walkied someone and sighed "Security is tight don't worry just enjoy the show." He led me to the side of the stage where I could see everyone getting ready. "Who came out to see us tonight?" Sasuke asked and the crowd went wild he stepped back and Gaara stepped forward "What was that I can't hear you!"

I smiled as they scream even louder "This first song was written by Hinata." her keyboard that was placed in the center of the stage as she walked up and waved at the crowd "This song is for our friend who couldn't make it today it's called "Dancing Dirt into the Snow". May this song reach you." Hinata began to play and it was a hauntingly sad tune and she sang.

"Alone you find yourself just hanging,  
and to fill the hole you cling to all that seems,  
to hide the little girl that crying,  
underneath the rage that you let others see."

I watched as she spoke the words that were written for me my heart hurt and I fought back the tears.

"So now you look at me, eyes wooden.  
An anchor through your head; crimson for disguise.  
An opal for a wound you carry, fairy lights of pleading someone look at me."

Hinata's voice gave me chills as I began to cry the chorus echoing in my head soo the song ended and I wasn't the only one crying. The crowd cheered and she blushed as they moved the keyboard back "This next song is Unstable." Hinata's fingers were fast at work as well as Neji's bass, Naruto's drum, Gaara's and Sasuke's guitars. The song was upbeat but still technically rock. I was dancing

It came to an end and went on to the song called Vermilion no one would say who wrote it but that it was acoustic and that Sasuke and Shikamaru were to sing. The tune made my skin prickle and the words were hypnotic as the rest came over to my side of the I was attacked by Naruto's bear hug "You're back I couldn't react as I listened to the words flowing from their lips "Can't let this build up inside of me." The crowd went wild when the lights shut off.

Everyone panicked; I was having a mini heart attack "They're here." I said but the crowd was beginning to boo them "Shit none of the power works." Temari said as she returned with a glass light I grabbed Naruto's arm and drug him on stage "Jump in when you feel it." I took the acoustic resting beside stood they had just been on.

"Hey everybody! I know you can't see me and the power shorted but bear with me for a moment okay?" mumbles of who's that passed around. "Made a wrong turn" I strummed the guitar "Once or twice. Dug my way out blood and fire." The crowd got quiet and listened "Bad Decision's that's alright welcome to my silly life." As I went on with the next verse Naruto joined in and soon the crowd was clapping in time with the beat.

My heart was racing as I sang to a crowd I couldn't make out but I was doing good because if they couldn't see me neither could the Akatsuki. I was passed the second chourous and had really relaxed "The whole world's scared, so I swallow the only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer. So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time."

"Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere .They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair. Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time. Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?" My felt dizzy from the excitement and as I neared the final line the entire place lit up. "You're fucking perfect to me."

I shielded my eyes before running off stage to go hide. "When? How?" I smiled at everyone "I knew they'd go after you so I had to come and ended up doing that I pointed at the now bright stage and the cheering crowd "I'm not doing that again." Temari grabbed me by my collar and drug me back onto stage the whole band following us "Help!" I called to them but they just smiled.

"Hey guys did you like that song?" they cheered "This is Sakura she's like family and if anyone," Temari looked dead in the camera "Tried to mess with her you'll have to go through me first." Naruto jumped in front of us "And me!" I shook my head but couldn't stop the smile I got when I saw the very men I was looking for being pulled into a police car.

I laughed and began to cry "What? Why are you crying?" I wiped my eyes and hugged her "I know we've been apart a day in a half but I missed you guys so much" I looked at them all "Naruto's loud mouth, Hinata's amazing food and tea, the ever brooding butt head Neji, Hoshi's constant quizzing, Gaara and Hana's antics, Shikamaru's winning streak in board games, Kiba's bad attitude, our forbidden love and I miss making Sasuke mad."

They all smiled and laughed when Naruto shrieked "I know you and Temari were lovers!" then the crowd gasped and I looked out before hitting Him "Baka!" I sent him into the crowd "Oops." They all laughed "Dobe." "That air head." "N-Naruto!" it was funny that he was carried back up by the crowd "You're such a mean sister." I smiled and shook my head "Hey who wants one last long?" I asked the crowd who cheered "You're up." I ran away from them only to be picked up by Naruto and drug back on stage.

"As punishment for hitting me you have to sing again." I was kicking and screaming "Stop I have stage fright!" He laughed "Tough luck either sing or I'll make you kiss Sasuke!" I turned red "Why not Temari?" he chuckled and sat in his spot "1, 2, 3, go!" I looked at him and panicked "What am I to sing?" "Wing it!" he called and I did.

"Got up on the wrong side of life today, Yeah, Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late. My phone doesn't work 'cause it's out of range, looks like it's just one of those days." I was so scared and every time I neared the exits they chased me back on. As soon as the song came to an end I was running away "Thank you good night!" The things I get myself into."

Akatsuki POV

"So that group of misfits wants to play hard ball?" the leader asked as he leaned back while watching the last song be sung. "It would seem so ." his assistant said as she placed down a glass of tea. "Konan get on the phone and have those idiots released from custody as well as reassigning them." "yes sir." Konan bowed slightly and stepped out on a call.

The leader watched the smiling pink haired girl run off stage "The next ones I send won't be leaving empty handed little Sakura." He picked up the phone and called his best team "I assume Tobi and Zetsu failed if you're contacting us." Itachi stated to the leader. "Sharp as ever Uchiha. She's with the Hell's Guardians and if I'm not mistaken that is your brother band, correct?" silence answered the leader "Be sure to get her here with no further delays. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." He hung up and looked back at the television "Soon little blossom."

Itachi's POV

Sitting there holding the list of where the band would play next I turned to Kisame "We have to be in Kohona it two weeks." He nodded before rolling over to sleep. I looked out the window and gave a deep sigh. I was looking for Sakura Haruno the girl who once lived in my home town and had committed suicide. I was visiting Shisui in the hospital after he broke his arm trying to impress a girl. I will never forget the day I met the 13 year old girl.

She was looking out the window with this far off gaze before turning and looking at me her eyes were sad but she smiled none the less. I couldn't help it and had to say hello. I would from then on visit once in awhile till one day I finally asked her the question I was dying to ask. "Why is it your eyes seem so sad yet you smile as if nothing is wrong?"

She looked at me for a moment before looking to her hands the out the window "If I smile no one can tell I'm sad. I guess it's not working if you can tell." I shook my head "I can see the truth that is all but I believe you have truly deceived everyone here." I ruffled her hair before standing "I'm going to go see what my brat of a brother is up to today. You'll be okay?" she had nodded.

Before I left I promised I'd see her again but when I had returned she wasn't sitting next to the window smiling. One of the doctors told me her parents had her discharged late the night before. I didn't see her around after that and Sasuke started a band with his hyperactive friend Naruto and soon over time they grew and now I was to meet Sakura once more. I almost feel bad that I'll have to put her through hell soon.

I got up and tossed my shirt before crawling into bed. I stared at the ceiling watching the shadows twist and curl in spirals "Seems like your past is catching up to you Sakura. Question is will you still be able to smile when the debt has been repaid?" I closed my eyes and let the sweet release of sleep take a hold of me pulling me into its vast embrace.

**A.N: Hope you like it. The songs are:**

**Dancing Dirt into the snow- Missy Higgins**

**Unstable- Chaotica**

**Vermilion pt.2- Slipknot**

**Fuckin' Perfect- P!nk**

**Runaway- Avril Lavgine**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Naruto *only Hana, Hoshi and Saiya* everything else Naruto belongs to the genius Kishimoto.

Sasuke's POV

I woke up and looked at the hotel room before looking over to find Naruto's feet on his pillow besides my face I flinched away "Damn idiot." I got up to grab some water when I noticed the bathroom door with steam rolling around it. I looked to the bed next to ours and only saw Hinata. "Who wakes up at 5 am to take a shower?" I looked over at my cell to see it flashing. Taking a nice long drink I picked it up to see a reminder "Damn it I forgot about mom's birthday." I tossed my phone down and rolled my shoulder.

"Thank you technology for reminders." I stepped out and saw Gaara leaning against the railings "Couldn't sleep?" I asked as I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Not tonight. How about you?" I took and drag and exhaled slowly I think I woke up because Sakura left the bathroom door open." He raised his no existing brow "She's still in the shower?" I looked at him "Still?" he nodded "She came out around 3 for a smoke. She looked pretty shaken but smiled anyways saying it was nothing and she was going to hop in the shower in hopes of removing the sent off her."

I looked at him before handing him the rest of my cigarette "Try and rest okay." He nodded and I headed back in. I walked to the door and knocked on it "Sakura?" she made no response so I pushed the door open and beyond all the steam I could see her hair as I got closer I saw her rocking back and forth in a curled up kneeling position. I turned off the water and looked down at her.

Her hair, tee and shorts clung to her skin "Sakura." She slowly looked up at me and as if it took a moment to for her to register that someone was there then she smiled "Hey." I watched her slowly stand and shakingly get out. I averted my eyes and handed her a towel "Why were you sitting in the water?" she lifted her hands which had become wrinkled because of the water. "I didn't wish to sleep yet."

I watched her exit the bathroom and go to the bag by the foot of the bed I went to my bed and laid down leaving her be. I knew she had nightmare, I think I first realized when she took a nap on the bus and I found her crying and mumbling in her sleep. I closed my eyes and Naruto sat up when the blow dryer turned on he turned and his feet touched my face. "Damn it Dobe go put your feet in Hinata's face!"

I kicked him off the bed and onto the ground "Teme! What was that for!" I glared at him and pointed to Hinata's bed "Go." Naruto raised his brow and then gave a foxy smile as he tip toe to the other bed and lay down beside Hinata "Neji will kill you if he find out." I said as I laid back down trying to go back to sleep. I drifted off and the next thing I know I'm jumping up from bed because Neji is strangling Naruto while Hinata tried to stop her cousin.

I looked over to see Sakura smiling and laughing next to me but it just wasn't in her eyes. I got up and pulled Neji off Naruto and held him off "I kicked him off my bed I forgot Hinata was in here." I lied to save the dobe from our bassist. Neji raised his brow and Sakura got up "Yeah I went out for a smoke and Naruto must've gotten up to pee so I accidentally took his spot on the boys' bed" he sighed apologized to Naruto through clenched teeth.

I watched Sakura walk out of the room and pulling Neji with me out of the room I passed her where she stood looking out over the city. I drug Neji into the second room and looked at the group scattered about "Hey start getting ready! We've spent a week here already and have to be back home for our finally concert on this tour. Also Hoshi keep an eye on him." I turned and closed the door to see Sakura holding out a cigarette to me.

I looked at her from head to toe. Her long pink hair ran down her back and stopped right before her butt. Her skin looked like the sun barely kissed it she had those lips that seemed to belong to a goddess with how the cupids bow was perfect and the bottom wasn't too thin or too big. She had eyes that were big but it complemented her face well. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't chubby either she seemed like her parents had the most perfect genetics ever.

Those emerald eyes looked at me and smiled "It's not going to bite." I took it and she lit it for me. "Sorry about the whole shower thing." She said as she took another drag from her smoke "How long have you had nightmares?" I asked and she seemed to tense "What do you mean?" she asked before looking at me with a raised brow. I shook my head "You know what I mean." She stood and stomped out her smoke before smiling a big happy smile.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine." I frowned "Why is it your eyes seem so sad yet you smile as if nothing is wrong?" As these works left my lips she froze and looked at me like she was seeing a ghost from the past. I wasn't expecting what she was going to say and I really do mean it when I say I was thrown by it. She looked down then up at me and in a whisper spoke. "That's what Itachi said."

I stared at her for a long moment after that watching as she seemed to remember something she then grabbed her head and headed into the room. She was silent for the rest of the time we had spent packing up and getting on the bus she would laugh and talk with everyone but she seemed as though she wasn't really here.

I took a seat in a recliner and watched her as those green eyes would go back and forth when she got deep in thought. "Sakura." I called out slowly she looked my way smiled "Yea?" "How do you know Itachi?" she looked at me for a while as I could see the wheels turning in her head before she spoke. "I met him in a hospital…..but I can't remember what hospital it's fuzzy but it could have been when I was still in Kohona." This now in turn made me have to think of what we knew on her so far.

I put the pieces together and I remember the girl everyone picked on. I would ignore the world thinking I was better than everybody but the girl who sat in between Naruto and me wouldn't act like the other girls it was as if she had been surrounded by glass walls beyond her pink bangs sat big eyes. Green eyes. She would smile when they picked on her or pushed her down.

I remember walking home from school and seeing her clothes covered in dirt her face was so sad but when she realized I was there she smiled despite the cut on her lip. I felt bad for her but all I could do way help make this girl feel better. "You know really like your hair." She raise her brow and tilted her dusty head I walked passed calling out "Don't cut it, I really like long hair." We were only 10. I didn't even know her name other than the names people had called her.

I had been on my way to school the next morning when I spotted her leaving her house. I didn't say anything but I did wave and walk with her. It was enjoyable silence but it didn't last long because after school a few weeks' later she wasn't alone on the way home. She ran from the large group of girls and at some point I chased the crowd and watched as she slipped and fell down a grassy hillside.

The kids walked down the steps and cornered her on the edge of the lake's pier before what appeared to be them pushing her off. I stood frozen in place as they laughed at the pink haired girl thrashing about and crying for help. The kids got silent as her crying stopped and she had vanished from the surface of the water only bubbles that touched the surface indicated she was still there.

Naruto hit my leg bringing me to the present "Hinata wants to know what kind of pizza Teme. We've been calling you for a few moments now. I looked at him "Extra pepperoni and Tomato slices." Naruto gagged "Every time." I glared at him "If you know what I'm going to say, why do you keep asking?" he laughed "In hopes you'll change your order." I sighed and looked back at the Pinkette reading a book. She looked up and smiled before returning to her book.

I leaned my head back and wondered what had happened next? "Sakura can you swim?" she looked up shocked by the question "Now I can but before I was 15 I had no clue how to swim. Why?" I shook my head "It's nothing just wanted to ask." She giggled softly and went back to reading. I looked at Naruto who gave me that look only a best friend can give you. "Hey Naruto, do you remember the girl who sat between us in school?"

He thought back "When? In high school no one did, Jr. high it was Ino and in middle school…" he stopped to think "Was the girl pink haired who committed suicide." I looked at him and frowned "How?" Hoshi closed her book and looked at me "The police reports said she was found in her home having Overdosed and slit her wrists." She looked over at Sakura and gave a gentle smile "But it seems she was okay after all." I looked over at Sakura and then frowned.

"How did she get out of the lake…."

Sakura's POV

"Dinner was great!" I called as I stretched "It would have been better if you wouldn't eat my pizza." Sasuke complained I smiled patted his head "Not happening." I headed into the back and pulled on my sleeping tee and short shorts. "Hey Temari what's tonight's late night plan?" she smiled and drug me into the front "Tonight no one sleeps!" "Oh no." Neji said "Man really?"Hoshi complained.

"What am I missing?" I asked when Hana jumped into my lap "Truth or Dare!" I groaned in unison with the boys "Why are you groaning?" Kiba asked I frowned "I don't remember telling you this but I was a huge loner in school even in college, the 3½ years I spent there." Hana looked at me "You're only 19 what do you mean 3½ years?!" she exclaimed her question at me.

"I graduated early from high school as a sophomore bumped to senior. Then I spent the time learning skills I'll probably won't use and learning your standard nursing." They all looked at me oddly "Long story short I never learned how to play these kinds of games." Temari smiled before telling everyone to get on the ground and get ready. "When the bottle lands on you, you pick get to pick if they dare you or get to pry into your private life." I laughed "Evil game I see." The boys nodded in agreement "Me first!" Hana cheered and spun it. It slowed down and landed on Naruto "Dare!" he called I shook my head after some debating an evil grin masked her face.

"Naruto, I dare you to," she looked around before leaning over and telling him. He palled and looked at Neji then Hinata before gulping and spinning the bottle which coincidently landed on Neji "Dare." Was all he said and Naruto smiled "I dare you, When I enact Hana's dare, to not hurt me in any way, shape or form." I nodded this continued on till it landed on me the giver of my fate was Temari.

I froze and weighed the pros and cons then sighed "Truth." She smiled "Who was your first kiss? I smiled in turn "You know I'm only faithful to you." She laughed "Come on who was it?" I smiled "No one or do you keep forgetting I was a loner," I stopped "Wait does CPR count?" she shook her head "Good. I don't remember who did it but that was the closest I ever came to a kiss." I spun it and it landed on Gaara.

"Dare." I got the most evil smile at that moment "That's creepy." Kiba said as he looked between me and my victim "I dare you not to have any physical contact simple or romantic with Hana till we get to Kohona." Everyone looked at me "Oh you're so dead." Naruto said to me I smiled "At least those men won't have the chance to whore me out then." Everyone looked at me but I waved them off.

The game continued till we all got tired and the boys were out dared and Neji couldn't stop Naruto from crawling in bed with Hinata. I crawled into Sasuke's bed and he lifted the curtain "Why do you feel the need to sleep in my bed?" I smiled and whispered so only he could hear me "I don't have nightmares when I'm with you." He sighed and got in. It was only a few minutes but I was fast asleep falling ever quickly into a dream of a memory long lost.

"You think you're all that now that $ $^&* walks with you to and from school don't you?" a girl pushed me it was nothing new to me they always picked on me "Yeah and now you're copying everyone because $ $^&* said he like long hair." I backed away "No my hair has always been long." I said trying to explain "Well he won't walk with you after we cut it off." One yelled as she pulled out scissors. I backed away from them before turning and running for my life.

They wouldn't go away as ran faster and faster when I twisted my ankle and was sent over the edge of the hill top beside the lake. I could hear them and no matter how badly my ankle hurt I got up and tried to run but they surrounded me and the only way left to go was back onto the pier. I neared the edge and was still pleading for them to stop when the leader came closer.

"Your parents must be ashamed of you for being such a loser." She leaned closer and grabbed my hair "They don't love you and now neither will $ $^&* after we get rid of this." She had reached back for the scissors and It was as if someone had put life in slow motion as I hit her hand away and the hit her. The force had sent me backward and I was submerged in water. I can't swim! I can't swim!

I began to panic and kick with all my might as I pleaded for someone to save me. I asked for help over and over again when my ankle hurt too much to kick anymore I took one last breath before I began to sink. It was silent and I couldn't breathe 'It hurts' I drifted further into the water and released what air was left in my lungs "I'm going to die.' I concluded as I closed my eyes. My last thoughts as I shed a tear unseen in the water was indeed a sad bitter happy thought.

'I can be happy now.' A flash caused me to open my eyes and found myself tucked under Sasuke's arm curled into his chest then a second flash I looked over and saw Kiba and Naruto with shit eating grins plastered on their faces and a camera in Naruto's hand. I shot up and hit my head on the top wall. "NARUTO!" they took off and all everyone else saw were two screaming idiots and a pink steak pass by and out the door leading to the gas station we were posted up at.

"Run faster!" they yelled and turned the corner laughing I sped up and as I turned I ran smack into a chest before sending us to the ground. I blinked a few times and looked up at the silver haired man over me "I'm so sorry about that!" I exclaimed as I sat up causing him to go up to his knees I smiled and sat my hand down jumping when I touched glasses. "These must be yours."

I cleaned them off and put them on his face. "There." He chuckled and stood "Sorry I should've been watching where I was going." He said a dorky apologetic smile played on his lips "No it's my entire fault. I was chasing my friends and wasn't paying attention." Naruto and Kiba walked up "You okay?" I looked at them and nodded "This is…Uh I didn't ask your name." He held his hand out to them "Kabuto." They all said I looked at Naruto and Kiba "You know him?"

They nodded "He is a Doctor in the hospital back home." I looked at him "I am really sorry! Did I hurt your hands? I'm so sorry really!" this made him laugh "It's okay but may I ask a question?" I nodded "Are you by any chance Sakura?" I froze and looked to Naruto before nodding "How do you know my name?" he rubbed the back of his head "You were in the hospital when I was an intern If you weren't with Uchiha you were always alone with a smile on your face. Tsunade told me a lot about you."

I stood there absorbing what he said and I could see the face of a busty older blond. "I hardly remember any of that," I began to fidget with my hands "I took a medication that suppressed a lot of my memories of that time even names seem to be missing often faces or symbols as well." I looked and Naruto with a glare and nodded to the bus. They left and I leaned against the gas station's wall "It must have been experimental." I smiled "Possibly."

He looked at his watch then leaned against the wall "You've grown quiet a lot since the last time I saw you." I stood up as the bus started "I better get going before someone thinks I've been kidnapped again." I walked passed him and waved bye before running to the bus and boarding it. "Where's Naruto so I can kill him?"Shikamaru pointed to the back. I didn't see him on the beds so I began to beat on the bathroom door "Naruto if you don't come out I'm going in!"

No sooner than I said the last word the door opened and I was hit with the smell of steam and body wash I looked up to instead find Sasuke clad in only a towel "Oops wrong person….." I ran the other way and buried my face into Temari's shoulder "What's up?" I pointed back and she laughed "Sasuke where's Naruto? He shrugged and went back to dressing I laughed "wouldn't it be funny if him and Kiba had been outside the bus?"

"Hey!" muffled voices called and we all turned to the window to see two idiots running by the side of the bus "Don't leave us behind!" I busted up laughing "Kakashi the two idiots are outside the bus." Hana called before string longingly at Gaara with big puppy dog eyes "I know." Kakashi called back before finally stopping. They boarded and fell onto the ground "You. Guys. Suck."

I shook my head "You better delete that picture." I warned them before returning to the bed I shared with Sasuke and curling up "How long till we get to Kohona?" Sasuke walked passed with a toothbrush in his mouth and towel draped over his shoulders with that gravity defying hair down with droplets running off them. "About two days." I smiled "Soon."


	7. Chapter 6

Sakura's POV

I was glued to the front window as we came closer to the large gates of Kohona's City limits "Sakura come here!" Hana called making me look between the two debating what to do. "NOW" I pouted and headed back "What Hana?" she smiled "First you lose your first kiss to duck butt now you're returning to your true home how do you feel?" I glared at her "Hinata stand in front of me real quick." She looked around confused before doing it. "Like this?" I nodded.

"You're lucky Hinata's between us or I'd be on you like white on rice!" I couldn't stop the smile from spreading on my face "Oh I had a second kiss!" everyone looked at me "Who?" the bus halted and I head the door begin to open and I kissed Hinata and ran off the bus with Neji and Naruto on my ass "I finally did it!" I called with an evil laugh afterward.

I was tackled to the ground when we realized we were surrounded by A LOT of people. I smiled and waved up sheepishly from under Neji who cleared his throat and stood pulling me up while we all dusted ourselves off everyone got out of the bus "We're back!" I was so embarrassed then everyone cheered and it was so touching as parents came forward I stood beside Hana and Gaara watching as Hinata and Neji met with Hinata's dad and sister.

Naruto's father figure Iruka, Naruto told me of them awhile back, Tsunade, Jiraya and a red head girl greeted him Shikamaru and Temari were talking with his family and friends I could see everyone's family but as I turned to look at Sasuke's family the crowd spread and split us apart. I felt like I was going to have a panic attack again. So I tried to find them but I had no hope. I exited the group and figured they'd come find me. I walked the sidewalks of the city when I could see me as a kid walking with my head down. So I followed her.

I came to an abandoned home I pushed the door open and enter. The air was stale an dust caked the grounds "I'm home." I called out knowing no one would answer all the rooms were empty down stairs so I walked up the steps which led to our rooms. Memories flashed passed me like a movie from playing games to arguments. I walked up to their door and pushed it open. The beds were still here. I looked in my room and it was untouched by time. I pushed some spider webs aside and looked around.

I saw my old robe with the word "Tokon" on it I ran my hand along the dirty fragile material before picking it up and walking into my parents old room and sitting down on the dusty bed and pulling the robe to my chest "Remember when you bought me this the day you found out I was being bullied?" I felt tears slid down my face "Dad, you said to always remember this word because it meant Fighting Spirit. Mom was so mad that I hadn't thrown it out when I got too big for it."

I looked at the empty room before laying down on the bed. "I never told you but I almost died when I was 10 and I wasn't the one cutting my hair also the last time I smiled was the last morning I walked with that kid to school. I should've told you the reason I tried to end my life." I closed my eyes and listened to the old, empty, settling home. "I was the center of a prank in the cafeteria where everyone joined in. They had tripped me and then the food came raining down on me that was before the girls began to beat on me. I remembered though "Tokon" and stood I walked away from them when someone hit me and the grabbed my hair no matter how I pulled I couldn't get free."

"I took the pocket blade dad bought me and cut my hair off before running out. I was so tired of trying to be strong and I was so tired of being their punching bag so for the second time in my life I accepted death." I began to laugh and sat up "Thank you for finding me and sending me away a year later. If it hadn't happened I wouldn't have the friends I now have or have my first kiss taken during a game of Truth or Dare last night."

I smiled at my newest memories before sitting up and walking out. I followed the old path way I took to school and saw the pier I fell off of. I walked down to it and rolled up my pants before tossing my shoes on top of my robe that rested next to me. I dipped my feet in and the chill that ran up my back made me remember being submerged in these very waters.

I remember a noise that broke the surface of the water then being lifted up and drug into solid ground. I couldn't open my eyes nor was I breathing I remember the pressure on my chest and warm lips to my light blue ones pushing air into me. I remember the pain in my chest before coughing up the water in my lungs. I can only remember fair skin and black hair.

I opened my eyes and looked at the bright sun beating down on Kohona "Isn't this just Sadistic? I didn't take you as a masochistic." I heard a voice call I looked back and saw a girl with her hair in a pony and bangs that covered one eye. I rose my brow "What do you mean and who are you?" she looked shocked "I'm Ino Yamanka remember? We went to school together since we were kids and I was here when you almost drowned."

I stood and grabbed my things "Yet again another person who knows me." Pulling my shoes back on I went to walk forward when I saw a girl with her hair and eyes who stood beyond the crowd that hurt me acting as if nothing was happening I shook my head "I don't like remembering people who ignored my existence." I walked passed her and to the steps "I wanted to help….I did but I was a stupid child who was blinded by jealously." She called as she ran and caught up with me.

We walked in silence when I stopped and smacked my head "I didn't ask where we were staying tonight." Ino looked at me "Who didn't you ask?" I made a pouty face "My friends." She smiled "I'm glad you could make friends." I smiled and we turned almost running into a woman "Oh my I'm sorry." She said I looked at the beautiful woman with long black hair and deep black eyes. "Oh no I need to pay more attention. I looked at the bags she held "Would you like help?" I asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't want to steal you from your friend." I giggled "Ino won't mind." I grabbed one and she smiled "Well then Ino don't forget come by in a few and bring Choji if Shikamaru hasn't told him." She nodded and ran off "You sure sis by an awful lot." She nodded "Can't have a party with only a few things." I smiled and we continued onward where we entered a different part of the city. "Why didn't you take a care to get these?" I asked

She smiled "My husband has his and my son borrowed mine earlier plus it's a nice day out." I nodded. We came to a house that was really big I looked around then at her as she walked into the beautiful yard "Coming?" she asked as she stopped at the door. I nodded then followed after her I can be fully honest the home was very beautiful and I was very intimidated by the fragile looking woman before me.

Sasuke's POV

I drove around the streets looking for any sign of pink when Naruto called "Have you found her Dobe?" Naruto explained that he hadn't seen her either and he was going to meet up with everyone else at Hinata's house. We agreed and hung up and headed over. I pulled in and got out. "Any luck?" Hana asked from the steps where she sat between Gaara's legs. I shook my head "I guess that means none of you know where she went."

Gaara sighed into Hana's shoulder and looked at them "When the crowd came in and cut us off from each other she seemed like she was going to have a heart attack." Everyone looked at him "Why didn't you say that earlier." He shrugged "You asked where was she not what she looked like as we got separated." Neji came outside and sat beside them.

"Did you see it?" He asked us and I shook my head no "When our families surrounded us. She gave off 'that' smile and then Hinata told me something she had witnessed prior to being separated." I was getting frustrated and pulled out a smoke "What'd she see?" He looked at me "The Haruno's, they walked away without acknowledging their child whose been gone for so long." I looked down the yawned "There must have been a reason they did that." I said and Naruto pulled up "Hey I got a call from Choji he said Ino was with her."

"Where's Ino?" Hoshi asked Naruto pointed and me "Ino's going to your house for the party." I looked like a deer in the head lights "NO!" I ran back to mom's car "Hurry and get in whoever is coming!" Gaara and Hana got in and I peeled out "What's so bad about her going to your house?" Gaara asked "I looked at him "Photo album." Was all I had to say in order for him to understand my panic.

I pulled in and Ino was barely going up the walk way. "Once parked I jumped out and ran to her "Where is Sakura?" she raised her blond brow "Sakura's been here for awhile." I looked over at the door before me before making sure mom's care was locked. I paced a little before heading in. I stood in the grand foyer listening for laughing and it didn't come. I looked around and entered the family room where the albums were kept but the room was empty.

I began to go further in when I heard the laugh I was listening for as I stepped into the kitchen. I wanted to laugh at the sight before me but kept silent as Mom and Sakura were covered with flour and Sakura had frosting on her face my mom being the culprit of that because she held the icing spatcula. "You know I don't like sweets." I said making Sakura jump and look at me "It's not for you any ways." She turned and I had to cough to cover up my laugh.

"You know an apron is meant to keep you clothes clean." She rolled her eyes "Sasuke I swear I'll-" I cut her off a smirk plaster to my face "Hit the son of the lovely Mikoto?" Mom laughed "Listen to him trying to butter up his mom." Sakura looked at me then at mom and back to me. "What?" she asked and I raised my brow "You didn't tell her?" I asked mom who shook her head "I thought she knew."

Sakura seemed lost "I didn't see you with them." I laughed "Mom didn't show you the photos then." I turned and let out a sigh before looking back "Mom you know she can't go looking like that." I pointed to her clothes she glared "Why not?" I pointed out the window where she saw people mingling dressed in partying outfits "Like going to the clubs."

"You know well I have no choice." She made a face at me "Mom, are you done with her?" she nodded and I dragged Sakura out by her hand "Don't be mean to her mister or I'll show her the photo's!" Mom called as she let me drag Sakura away.

_**A.N:**__ Sorry it's short and not much but here's the next one enjoy! =3_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: You know who Naruto belongs to...the genius Kishi**_

Sakura's POV

"Sasuke where are we going?!" I asked him as he pulled me up the stairs "You'll see." I glared at him but let him drag me along none the less till we stopped in front of a pear colored door. He opened it and dragged me in. Lights shot on and I looked around at the room filled with clothes "What in the world?" he laughed and made me stand on the small pedestal that sat before 3 large mirriors "Okay flower butt time to get you ready."

I raised my brow "Flower butt?" he pointed at my pants so I turned to see two hands on my butt "Snap!" he shook his head before scanning the outfits "Whose are these?" after a moment he returned with a dress In hand "Mom makes these." I looked at the room from all to wall "Wow." He handed me the red dress "The shower is through there." He pointed to a door I nodded then stopped "Wait I can't bathe I don't have my..um…things…"

He pushed me into the bathroom "Now." And left I would've kick the door but I didn't and settled for sticking my tongue out at it. I was in and out in a matter of second washed spotless, shaved and drying my hair when a knock came. I jumped and slowly peaked out to see Mikoto. "Hey sweetie I'm here with some, Oh how did he say it..Ah yes Underwear." I turned red and took them from her.

I was dressed and hunting for my shoes when Mikoto came back "Oh the shoes are on that wall." She gestured to the wall opposite of me I smiled "I was just going to wear my shoes." She smiled "Sasuke had a maid put those away." I clenched my fist "He's pushing his luck." She smiled "He means no harm he just finds it hard to express himself." I looked at her and sighed "It's so hard to be mad at him." She nodded and led me to the shoes.

"Which would look good with this." I gestured to the form fitting red one sleeved dress she raised her brow and thought before grabbing a pair of black suede knee high boots and black thigh high stockings "Perfect." I smiled and pulled them on "I have to admit it. This is really cute!" Mikoto smiled "have you ever curled your hair?" I shook my head "I wear it down, braided or up in a pony." She smiled and I was suddenly being drug off my maids "What the!"

By time I came out with her the party was in full swing and I was hungry. I was making romantic faces at the food when I turned and saw Sasuke surrounded by girls. 'Don't get jealous' the voice in my head called I raised my brow 'I'm not.' I heard a scoff 'Please I'm the one up here who has glowing green eyes stop it' I ignored my inners comments as we got closer. A whistle was let out and Temari eblowed me "He sweet thing. How's it going?" I busted up laughing "Hey Temari." Mikoto turned and smiled "I'll leave you to your friends." I hugged her and she walked off.

We got closer to Sasuke and everyone came to view "So I take it this is where the cool kids are." I drew everyone's attention "Woah!" Naruto yelled and I pointed at Hinata "Nice choice cutie." Naruto put his arm around her and I smiled "I'm screwing with you." I looked up at Sasuke who had the red head on his arm "Hey Sasu after this I'm killing you for taking my shoes." The red head adjusted her glasses "Don't talk to Sasuke that way." I scoffed "Or what? You'll scratch my eyes out with your nails?"

"Karin be quiet and for the tenth time let go of me." I smirked at her expression "God Karin I can't believe we're related." Naruto groaned I looked over again with that longing in my eyes "Sakura who do you keep eyeing like you're going to eat him?" Hana asked I bit my lip "He looks so good." I fanned myself I glanced back at them and Sasuke was making a scary face.

"Who?" I bashfully looked over at the food again "Can't you see him he's nice and beefy with nice buns and not cheesy at all I can't take it." I ran over to the food and grabbed a burger before walking back "Oh he's good." Everyone sweat dropped "Man I thought you meant a guy." Temari said I shook my head "I was hungry." I glance up at Sasuke who had a look that could kill. "What's got your boxers in a bunch?"

He turned shook his head I walked around him and poked my head into his line of vision making a face at him "Sakura, I swear." I laughed and walked passed everyone "I'm going to dance you butt faces." Hana began to laugh "I thought I was the only one who said that!" I smiled and went out ready to lose myself in the music.

I had so much fun dancing when I turned and came to a dead halt while staring into the face of Itachi. "You sure have grown." He said before I hugged him "I can't believe you're here!" he smiled "I do live here." I pulled back to look at him "Wait…if you live here than you're-" he smiled and took my arm "That I am." He led me off the dancing area and back to where the boys were since the girls were all dancing still. "I'm happy I can see you again even if I still don't remember most of our conversations." He smiled.

"Brother." Itachi said to Sasuke when we approached Sasuke raised his brow and looked at us. "It seems you do know each other." I nodded "Oh I need to take a leak! Be back." I ran into the house and ran in circles down stairs before finally finding a bathroom. I finished up and was washing my hands when I felt mischievous. I poked my head out and made sure the coast was clear.

I made my way to the family room and found the photo albums. I picked one and sat down. I flipped through the pages while taking in each one. "How cute!" I giggled at the photo of him as a baby attacking tomatoes I continued looking at them when hands covered my eyes. And tilted my face back "Guess who." He said and I laughed "Oh whoever could it be?" I said before smiling "Sasuke."

He picked up one of his hands "I knew evil was happening in here." I smiled "Caught red handed." He put his hand back over my eye "Hey Sasuke!" I grabbed his wrists but froze when I felt hair brush across my cheeks and then his lips pressed against mine. I returned the kiss then smiled making him stop "What?" he moved his hands and sat them on the couch on either side of my head. I looked into his onyx eyes before bringing my hand up to his lips.

"Nothing beats the first kiss but I'm happy the next one is just as breath taking." I said and he leaned down again "Let's test this out shall we?" I couldn't even respond as he kissed me again. I slowly moved to where I was now facing him completely the couch being the only thing between us. We both jumped when the door opened I spun around so fast Sasuke got a face full of hair. When the person walked around the corner he saw Sasuke pointing at a picture and me smiling.

"Sasuke." I felt him tense and we both looked over to see an elder man with almost a grumpy face. He scares me. "Hello father." I stood and gave a bow "Hello sir." I watched him look at me then to his son before walking away. Once in the clear I exhaled "I just died on the inside." he laughed "You're not alone." He put the book back and we went back outside just in time for the cake to be brought out. "Thank you everyone who came out to celebrate the safe return of our children." Mikoto said as she stood next to the large cake. I felt that Cheshire grin break out onto my face.

"I'm happy at their success and to finish off the night is this lovely cake that my sons young friend helped me prepare along with all the food provided for you this evening." I waved at her and she smiled "Now bring on up the band." She waved her hand and everyone made their way up to where Mikoto stood I felt a hand rest on my lower back making me turn to see Itachi looking forward still.

I looked back at them and heard them thank Sasuke's mom "I'm so happy you're all home." She said before having them all cut a slice of cake. A line formed and I backed away and waited for everyone to mingle back this way. "Aren't going to get in line for a piece of cake?" Itachi asked I shook my head "On a diet?" I gently swatted his chest "No for your information I'm waiting for it to come this way." He raised his brow "The cake?" I shook my head and pointed to Sasuke and the grouping walking toward us.

I watched Sasuke watching us when Itachi leaned in and spoke "Watch his face because now he's slightly irritated." I giggled and nudged his side but he was right. I looked at the cake in his hand then at him "What not going to eat it?" he shook his head "I said I hated sweets." I took it from him and and took one bite of the nice fluffy cake. "What person doesn't like sweets?" I asked Itachi who smiled "Crazy people I would suppose."

I cut off a small piece and held it up on the fork "Just eat a piece." He shook his head But I persisted even had to use the puppy face with a topping of Itachi saying he'd eat if when he caved. "One bite" I nodded and I've never seen him treat anything like poison before now before we all watched him slowly eat the piece "See it's not so bad." Then he paler than possible before swallowing "Still not a fan of it." I shrugged it was worth a try.

"Then dance with me before everyone leaves." He smiled and led me away. I watched him as he watched me and we danced the night away. I was lost in the moment when I saw a man with blue hair and odd pale blue skin watching me as I danced with Sasuke. He spun me out and I looked around noticing as he seemingly disappeared. He brought me back into his arms before lifting me up over his shoulder and walking off the dance floor.

"Sasuke! This dress is not meant for me to bend over in!" he chuckled and sat me down my face was redder than my dress. "You look like a tomato." Kiba said as he sat down "Watch out Sakura he might eat you." Hana said who was sitting on Gaara's shoulders playing with his hair. I was 10 shades deeper after that "You guys are so mean." I mumbled and looked away from them.

I saw to figures in the shadow of the house talking before looking in my direction making me jump before I turned back to my friends. "Hey I never asked where I'm staying?" they all looked at each other "I can just find a nice bench to sleep on." I said before looking back over where the figures were to see no one. "You can stay with me and sand man in the hotel." I shook my head "No way will I be in the same room as you two tonight! You guys haven't mated in half a week"

Everyone laugh "Hinata?" I asked but Naruto and Neji stood in the way "Not over our dead bodies." I held my hands up in defense "I kissed her once" they still glared at me. I couldn't go with Temari because she was staying with Shika's family and Hoshi lived with Neji. Naruto lived with his Godfather so that was out of the question I looked to Kiba and shook my head "I'll just go to my parents." They looked at each other then back to me "You sure?"  
I smiled "Yep." The lights turned on and the music died down as to show it was over and people finally left the Uchiha residence I looked down to my clothes "You wouldn't of managed to clean my other clothes by any chance would you?" I looked to Sasuke who smiled and walked to the house holding his hand up as to say night.

I stood up "Wait you plan to leave me in this!" he nodded and went in "SASUKE!" I yelled "Hey need a ride to your parents?" Naruto asked me in turn I shook my head "They don't live far from here." I said to them as I walked with them to the front of the house and then as they piled into Naruto's car "You sure?" I laughed "You knucklehead your cars full anyways. Just drive safely and get the sleep you need before tomorrow's concert."

They all said Night as they drove off. Once he was far enough away I began to walk rubbing my shoulders and contemplating where the bus was in hope it was accidentally left unlocked or if it was hiding in a shop somewhere. I walked in the light of the crescent moon chilled to the bone. When I came to my old house the home not even my parents lived in anymore.

I walked away from it and toward the park I remember from my childhood it wasn't far but it was beautiful. I felt it as I stepped into the large shadow of a building my hairs stood on end and my gut was tight. "I'm imagining this." I whispered as I turned around hoping to see nothing but in turn a man did indeed stand the in the other buildings shadow I slowly backed away before breaking into a sprint.

I was half way in the park when I ran up a leaning tree and jumped into the one next to it. I sat in the deep shadows up high when the man ran passed talking into a phone. "She was going to the park area alone and now she's vanished like a shadow that never existed." He slowed to a stop and listened to his companion before nodding "I'll do it a different night then." He hung up with a sigh "Pinkie you got off easy."

He walked away I sat there freezing my ass off in the thin dress material the only warmth came from the boots. After 15 minutes I slowly got down and went to a bench before glaring at it "You are so going to be freezing." I lied down and propped my feet up on the arm rest "Yup really fucking cold." I yawned through chattering teeth.

'Why didn't you ask Sasuke if you could stay the night?' inner asked I scoffed 'And do what intrude on his family? We hate being burdens to anyone' she sighed 'I was afraid he would pull you into the house and you'd never leave his room again.' My eyes shot open 'INNER!' I gasped horrified she ever said that. 'Oh come on whenever he kisses us I forget how to function which then leave you to rely solely on instinct and humans are like animals so that'd end badly' I waved her away 'I just couldn't bring myself to have them find out I haven't found my parent's new home or that they never told me they moved.' I could see her lay down as well 'Good point.'

'Now let me sleep I'm freezing and you're keeping me awake. It is bad enough that this dress is so thin you and tell because of these damn boobs.' She giggled 'He likes them' I exhaled 'He's a guy besides they aren't like Hinata's heck even C cup Hana is bigger than my not B but not C ones.' She laughed 'Boob conversation over I'm sleepy too'

My head got quiet and I let sleep pull me from cold reality.

Sasuke's POV

I was enjoying a very well needed hour long cold shower when a knock graced my door. I got out and pulled a towel around my waist before entering my room and answering my bedroom door to find Itachi. He raised his brow at me "The trick that never fails" he said before coming in and sitting at my desk. "What do you need bro?" I watched him as he grabbed a pen and observed it.

"Why didn't you invite Sakura in?" I looked at him "She said she was going to her parent's home." I turned and began to dry off before pulling on sweats and drying my hair "The house about a few blocks away?" he called as I entered the bathroom and began brushing my teeth "Yep." I re entered and he held up the robe that was now clean and had been resting with Sakura's belongings "That house is abandoned."

I froze and raised my brow "What?" He nodded "The house was abandoned 4 years ago when they moved into another home." I sat down and looked at him "You're saying Sakura lied to us and.." Sakura's voice rang through my memories "I can just find a nice bench to sleep on." "You plan to leave me in this!" I exhaled "She's sleeping on a bench in that….." I clenched my fist at the thoughts something happening to her.

I groaned and threw my towel at the wall "Damn girl is having a nightmare in a thin, small dress on a bench in the middle of the night!" I ran out a scowl on my face. I ran down to the house and knocked on the door to have it creak open to reveal an empty home "Sakura…I swear." I took off down the street looking for any sign of her.

After a 10 minute run I came to the park and began to check each bench individually when a cloud that had be coving the moon finally moved and I saw the pink strands flowing over the edge and then Sakura came into view. Her lips that I love to kiss were light blue and she was shaking. I lifted her up and began to carry her back; the night air froze my back and exposed skin that she wasn't pressed to.

As I walked in to my room and laid her down Itachi was spinning a pen along his finger "Better keep her warm." Was all he said as he left me alone with the sleeping Sakura. I grabbed her some sweats and one of my shirts before halting 'Whose going to dress her?' I questioned myself before looking in the mirror "This doesn't make me a pervert."

Once dressed and covered I crawled in to bed with her. She was still shaking so I pulled her into me and soon she only shivered once in a while. I drifted off with her tucked into me and my chin resting atop her head.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: You know the deal I don't own Naruto and you know who I created. Enjoy.**_

Sakura POV

"I told you not to become attached Sakura." My inner said from the spot next to me under the tree. I looked at her shadowy form "They won't do anything here." I stood and took a step into the sun "I admit it okay? I do like Sasuke and I have had so much fun with my new friends." She stepped forward and I looked over at her as she stepped into the light all the way exposing her scarred skin and short hair "Your heart broke once before."

I looked at her and took into account every wound upon her body I biggest on ran from her right collarbone and down disappearing into her shirt. "It happened not long after the incident in the school cafeteria." She said before I heard the sounds of laughing preteens and clattering trays. I looked over to see me walking through the cafeteria hiding behind my long shaggy hair.

I stepped forward but my inner stopped me making me watch as someone put their leg out tripping me. I landed on the ground causing me to spring my left wrist "You can't stop this Sakura." I nodded "For it is just a memory." We watched as everyone laughed and then when the girls who picked on me the most surrounded me pulling my hair before dumping their food upon me and following that all of their friends joined in.

I got up and ran away from them; when I got outside I ran into the bathroom hoping I could hide from them but as soon as I entered I ran into their groupies who held me in place as the girls from before entered and began to cut my hair all over again. I was surrounded by my hair when they pulled me out and threw me into the boys' bathroom telling me that now I looked like one I should just become one.

I beat on the door trying to get out but they had something pushed against the door. I finally stopped beating on the door and backed away I looked over at the window then at the mirror before I began to cry at the sight of my once mid back length hair up to my ears I had the same hair cut as the kid who loved dogs. I crawled out the window and ran off campus.

I only made it so far before I ran smack into someone's back. I looked up and saw dark hair and eyes. I knew him but I couldn't see his face or remember his name, but I zoned back in on the scene to hear the boy speak. "Watch where you are going freak." It hit all three of us and I fell down upon my knees clutching my chest "I understand, okay? I looked up at her where she stood a single tear running down her cheek.

"Don't let him break your heart." She turned and faded away in a swirl of pink petals. I took a deep breath and found myself awaking to strong arms holding me. I jerked and saw black eyes staring at me "WHA!" I yelled as he just chuckled "It's not nice to lie to your friends Sa-ku-ra." As he said my name I got Goosebumps "I don't know what you're talking about." He shook his head before getting up and stretching "I didn't know your parents lived in the park."

I sat up and played with the blanket "They never told me they moved. I mean I been to my childhood home and it was like they left me behind….They didn't put anything of mine in storage…" I pulled my knees up "I was left behind like an unwanted toy." I was shaking trying to fight off the tears falling down my face. "Sakura maybe they just forgot to mention it." I scoffed as I tried wiping the tears away "That won't make me feel better. They called twice a month for the first 3 years then they just got to the once in awhile."

I looked up at Sasuke who had sat down beside me "They didn't tell me happy birthday when I was 15 they said they forgot. My aunt celebrated my 16th with me then she worked on my 17th and no phone call came from my parents then my 18th birthday I spent it alone. I made my own cake I sang to myself and I made a wish that they'd call me."

I broke down in tears and I cried into the blankets when he hugged me and let me cry into his shirt "What'd you do for this birthday?" I sniffled and thought back before laughing "My wish came true." He lifted my chin and brushed hair out of my face "What wish?" I smiled and sniffled again "That night a tour bus stopped at the bus stop and I met my friends who I love more than anything and I met you."

He laughed "You wished for a bus to stop full of friends?" I rubbed my eyes "No," I rest my head on to his chest "I wished I would make friends worth protecting." He ran his hand through my hair "You're very lucky." I gave a soft smile "I'm not lucky." We just laid there like that I was content with life. "Would you ever runaway?" I asked to break the silence.

He looked at me before pushing me down and straddling me "I'd runaway with you by my side." He said before kissing me. I giggled "Why?" he looked me in my eyes his eyes seemed to perfect "Because" he leaned down and whispered the rest in my ear before kissing me again and this time it was like I was in a bath full of kerosene.

I wasn't expecting what happened to happen but one moment we were enjoying silence and the next loud music is blaring and we were lost in the moment. I think when it was over it took a moment for me to realize what we had done "Oh shit." I said into the pillow I buried my face in "What?" he asked I looked over at him "That hurt and then it was amazing then I just realized what the living hell we just did."

He pulled me to him "I'm sorry." I shook my head and ran my hand over his chest "I think you have a concert soon he nodded as I yawned "Sleep I'll send a maid to wake you before the show." He kissed my lips then my temple before getting up to shower letting me drift into sweet slumber.

I was awoken by a soft voice as she gently shook my shoulder. I looked up to see a maid who smiled at me "Afternoon Miss Haruno The young master had me come wake you as well as give you these." She held up clothes I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes "Thank you." She bowed breakfast is being prepared as we speak." She informed me before leaving.

I stood up and stretched before falling onto the bed again "Damn I'm sore." I got up again and slowly stepped into his bathroom "This is really big." I slowly entered then spent 3 minutes trying to get it to work. I was nice and clean in a few moments and headed out for the clothes. It was my pants and shoes but the undergarments were new and the shirt was red V-neck. I picked it up and something fell down I knelt and grabbed it.

Looking at it closely it was a sliver chain and hanging off it was the emblem that was on all his shirts, be it small or big I would guess it's his family crest it reminded me of a fan. I got dressed and headed down to find the dining room "This place is to big." I said as I sat down in front of the food being sat down "Enjoy." They said before returning to the kitchen.

"Nope won't get used to that." I ate my food in silence and when done before I could move they came and gathered the dishes. I sighed and headed to the door I stretched and headed off. I was enjoying the weather as a gentle breeze blew through the city. I turned the corner to see a sweets shop I smiled and checked how much I had left in my wallet. "Sweet! Just enough."

I entered and looked at each sweet on display "Welcome to-" I heard a gasp and a clattering as I looked up into the shocked face of my mother we stared at each other before mom smiled "It's good you're alright." She said to me I looked down and bit my lip contemplating what I was going to say "Mom I-" a sweet voice interrupted me "Mommy!" I watched as a girl with hair that was a gentle mix of mom and dad's hair but we had the same eyes.

"Sweetie this is your older sister Sakura." Mom said to the girl who puckered her likes "But you said I was an only child." She stated "Saiya Haruno!" mom hit her head I looked at them and I suddenly felt very unwanted "Sakura don't listen to her she-" I ran out not wanting to hear the excuse she was spewing. I was running for my life from debt collectors my parents got mixed up with and they erased me from their lives because I might as well be dead till the debt is repaid.

I slowed down and walked on lost in thought when I saw Itachi and the blue guy walking my way "Sakura. I wanted to introduce you to Kisame" Itachi said as he waved I gave a small smile "What?" I looked at my shoes before smiling "Nothing." He raised his brow "You found out about Saiya, didn't you?" I looked up at him "How.." he looked to Kisame who showed me a tie.

"Why do you have that tie?" I asked him they both looked at me "You know why we have it." Itachi said I looked at him "You work for them don't you?" he nodded and led me off to the concert hall "I won't go." He didn't look at me "I figured you'd say that so I placed a plan be and have Kisame waiting just outside your parents' house."

I looked at him and back to find Kisame was gone. "Why'd you send him there?" he looked at his watch and we drew even closer "We need a daughter to work off the debt and I think we can fetch a great amount off the old twisted fucks with kiddie fedishes with her." I slapped Itachi horrified at what he said "You will leave her alone!" he rubbed his jaw and looked at me with serious eyes "Then you'll have to leave with us in two days."

I looked down and clenched my fists "And if I don't?" he smiled "Then we destroy her innocence before she could ever know what her first love could be like." I glared at him fighting the tears sting my eyes "I should just let you guys take her. I don't know her but she is my baby sister." Itachi placed his hand on my shoulder "You didn't know she existed why not let her be taken?"

I looked at him "Would you let them take Sasuke?!" this time he gave a glared "Over my dead body." I turned and walked away "Then my blood is my curse." He touched my shoulder "How come?" he called to me I stopped and looked back at him head held high "Blood is thicker than water."


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Yep same as the last chapters I no own Naruto I do own my O.C's thought. It's a short chappie sorry.**_

Sakura POV

I stood in the crowd for the first time ever looking up at the man I love and my friends who were rocking out and singing to their fans. I greatly enjoyed watching them play you could tell how they each loved what they did. They were closing in on the final song where Sasuke walked up with only the mic "This song is brand new so if we mess up sorry enjoy." I listened as Shikamaru began to play the acoustic and Sasuke sang "Close my eyes. Let the whole thing pass me by there is no time to waste."

"Asking why" he looked at me with a smile "I'll run away with you by my side. I'll run away with you by my side!" the music picked up but nothing could stop the tears falling down my face as Neji sang the back ground lyrics but I mostly heard Sasuke. "I think about your face and how I fall into your eyes" I listened to each line and wanted to die knowing I was to leave in two days.

Under the music I whispered "You can't know the Akatsuki are taking me." The song came to an end and he jumped down making security freak as he walked up to where I stood and wrapped his arms around me before pulling me over the railing and to him "Thank you Kohona and Good night!" he pulled me up to the group and they were all smiling.

"Finally." Temari said as she rolled her eyes Kiba froze "Damn looks like it's just you and me now Naruto." Kiba looked over at Naruto to see Naruto shaking his head "Nope just you." He said before pulling Hinata to him for a kiss everyone was surprised when Neji didn't jump Naruto. In turn he shrugged "He asked her father I have to authority to protect her from him now."

I smiled and snuggled into Sasuke's side wanting nothing more than to give him my all before I had to go. That night we partied and had fun before slinking off to bed with our lovers. So even as the day of Mikoto's birthday came I began the plan I created the night before. I pissed off Gaara and that made Hana and Temari mad at me as well. I insulted Kiba till he threated to kill me and I made Hoshi mad which led to Neji's anger.

By time we had celebrated her birthday I had everyone but Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke mad at me. I kept to myself other than talking among the three left who weren't angry with me. We were having fun dancing with Mikoto when I was tapped on the shoulder to come face to face with a maid. "Hm?" she smiled and leaned closer so I could hear her. I was surprised and followed after her as she led me into the house.

We ascended the stairs and she stopped before a thick door "He is waiting for you just beyond this door I nodded and slowly opened the door before entering the study. As I walked in the door shut behind me "Please sit." The voice of Mr. Uchiha said from his desk where he kept looking through papers before finding what he wanted and sat back to look at me as I hesitantly took the seat.

"Hello sir." I gave a small bow "Miss Haruno I presume you know why I called you in here." He said to me before standing to pour himself a drink. "Actually, despite being an early graduate and having attending many college classes, I can't fathom why you want to meet with me Sir." He turned and slide a paper to me "I am concerned with your involvement in my son's life." I looked down at the paper and read a report before pictures were handed to me "My son is a very outstanding person with his entire future waiting him as one of my heirs and you, a nobody, are making him soft."

I looked at the pictures pondering the things he said and how it was he had photos of us from the last concert in Ame up till now where the pictures stop with Sasuke kissing my temple this morning. "Why does it matter if he becomes soft?" he walked to the window and parted the blinds with his fingers a peering out "You should leave." I raised my brow "Or what?"

He continued to peer out at the party "Well your father works in one of my offices." I stood "You don't need to threaten my family!" I threw the photos in his direction "You don't have to worry about your son either because tomorrow you won't see me again." He raised his prow and looked at me his face irritating me even more. "Why is it you are leaving, If I may ask?" I turned and walked to the door I gripped the handle in a tight grip.

"Because I love him far too much, so much so I refuse to ask him for help." I opened the door and looked back at him "You really should be at the party with your wife not up here lecturing me on being a nobody who makes your son happier than you and your money could ever make him." I walked out and went to Sasuke's room to use his bathroom.

As I exited the room and headed down stairs to rejoin the party Itachi caught me by the arm "Come on." I followed him as he led me to a room that had a chair and a camcorder set up before it. "You are a soft person and I know it'll be far too hard for you to say goodbye to Sasuke to his face." I sighed and nodded taking a seat.

"Can I make two?" he nodded and we began. After a few minutes we returned to the party and continued the rest of the night like the world was perfect but, when morning came it would seem like my nightmare would being.

Sasuke's POV

I opened my eyes and went to pull Sakura to me but instead of feeling the presences of her warm soft form, I was greeted with a cold bed side and no sign of her. I sat up and looked at the bathroom door to find it wide open and vacant of humming or shower steam. I got up and pulled on clothes before heading down the stairs and to the dining room.

"Young Master good morning." I looked at the maid and into the dining room. No one. "Where is Sakura?" she looked shocked then spoke "She left with Master Itachi extremely early this morning." I raised my brow "Where to?" she thought "Master Itachi was returning to work with his friend Mister Kisame." I felt the pit of my stomach tighten.

I returned to my room and took a quick shower got dressed and ran out of the house. I sent as mass text to the group and waited by the pier at the lake. When everyone showed up I asked if any of them had seen Sakura and everyone but Naruto and Hinata grumbled "what's wrong with you guys?" Temari was the first to speak "Your girlfriend was disrespectful to my brother and she's lucky he didn't kill her!" I looked at Gaara whose eyes said it was true.

"She told him he was a monster and then taunted him about his pale a-" Gaara cover Hana's mouth before she could finish that sentence "She's lucky she's not hurt at all." He said simply before looking away. I looked over to Neji "What's your excuse?" he looked at me his lilac eyes serious "She was bad mouthing everyone to Hoshi before blatantly insulting her and making her angry and cry."

Hoshi nodded then Kiba explained his story before I looked from him to Naruto and Hinata "She didn't do anything to me but she was acting very distantly." Naruto looked down before looking at us all "It's like her eyes stopped shining and she smile was forced she was planning something." Every one of us looked to him before Hinata stepped forward. "She came to me this morning and handed me these." She held up to disks she had been holding.

"One is for us and the other is for Sasuke." She let me take them before looking back at her "Did she say anything else?" Hinata nodded "She almost looked like she was going to cry but she asked me to say Sorry before she got in the backseat of your brothers car." I nodded "Let's head to my place we can use the home theater to view these."

We headed back and after a few minutes were entering the house and heading to the basement where the Home Theater was. I had the worker pop in the one meant for everyone and headed down to the seating area sitting next to Kiba.

It started and you could see Sakura sitting in a chair in one of our main floor rooms "Is it on?" she asked then smiled looking dead out at us "Hi guys If you're watching this then I'm already gone." She played with the edge of her dress that she had worn last night "I hurt many of you in hopes of breaking the bonds I had built to make parting easier."

She smiled a sad smile "Is it working?" her voice cracked before she shook her head "I have gone to the Akatsuki to repay the debt my parents owe." Gaara sat up straight, Hana looked horrified and Temari gasped "I am sorry that I hurt you. All of you. I couldn't however bring myself to hurt Sasuke and Hinata or make Naruto angry with me 'cause we all know he'd never leave me alone then." We all gave a soft laugh and Naruto yelled "Hey!"

Her eyes were sparkling from the unshed tears that had built up "I am protecting someone I just learned existed so don't worry." She looked down tears finally spilling over "When I return I hope we can be friends again. I'm so sorry but, Thank you for everything." She smiled beyond her tears "You are the best friends any one could ever ask for. Goodbye."

The screen went black and silence filled the air around us before Temari looked at Gaara "She did say the Akatsuki, right?" he nodded "Aren't they those loan sharks?" Shikamaru asked and they nodded "Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" I asked Gaara who looked at me "When I was 10 my mom died my dad blamed me and turned to drinking and gambling."

He ran a hand over his face "He decided to borrow money to start up a chain of clubs and office buildings and he used me as collateral. When He didn't repay them they came and collected me making me sell myself to pay them back." I tightened up and her words echoed in my head 'I have gone to the Akatsuki to repay the debt my parents owe' "Sell yourself?" he nodded "For three years I was force to have sex with everyone who paid for me. That place was a living hell." Suddenly the screen lit back up and Sakura was on again. She sniffled and smiled, "I'm ready." Another voice answered "It's on." I raised my brow "Itachi?" I asked allowed when I looked at Sakura "Hi Sasuke. If you watched the other video then you already know I have gone to the Akatsuki."

She began tearing up again "I'm sorry." She said as she played with the necklace I had given her "I wish we could go on one last date and I know it can't happen but I know I will be gone for awhile and I don't know when we'll see each other again." She tried to wipe away the tears that seemed fall "I almost reached that famous happy ending but no matter how close we're it was still too far."

She curled in and wrapped her arms around herself "I wish I could stay and continue waking up to you and sharing those happy moments we made but I can't, no matter how badly I want to." She had to stop talking because she started to cry so hard she buried her face in her hands. After a minute of crying she calmed herself down and sat up looking back at the camcorder trying to stay in control.

"I remember how cute I thought you were till you opened your mouth when I accidently got on your bus but I grew to love that about you and you grew on me and chased my nightmares away. This time I couldn't ask you to chase away my nightmare because the monsters exist and I couldn't let them hurt you or my family so I left in the morning for fear of you making me want to stay."

She stood and smiled at the camera trying to collect herself "Sasuke." She looked down wiping away the last of her tears and looking back at us "I love you."


	11. Chapter 10

disclaimer: for the last time I don't own Naruto so remember that because I don't feel like reminding everyone what they already know.

Sasuke POV

It was as if time seemed to halt as I processed what I was told and what I had seen I was at the point of finding out where the Akatsuki were and go get her back suddenly sh spoke once more "Also Sasuke Don't go hop in a car and try and come after me I can't ask you for your help I am strong and now I must stand on my own no matter how lonely I get. Believe in me." The screen went black and the room was filled with crying girls.

"She's good." Naruto said from where he sat patting Hinata's back as she cried "What are you talking about you idiot?" He smiled "We both know you thought of getting in a car and going to save her." I looked away from him not allowing anyone to see the small tint of blush I knew was on my cheeks. "Oh here you guys are!" mom's voice rang as she came down "I was looking for your brother have you seen him?"

I shook my head "He left early this morning for work." She sighed "He forgot his tie again." She said holding up a black tie covered in red clouds. I stood up "Itachi works for the Akatsuki!" I yelled Mom's face hardened "Inside voice mister and of course he does he has for a while now." I clenched my fists "She was like a butterfly led into the spiders web." Mom raised her brow as if asking who. I looked down "Sakura." Mom dropped his tie "She borrowed money?" she asked shocked I shook my head "Not her, her parents."

Mom was horrified "They have another daughter to, why would they jeopardize them both?" she asked before slowly picking up the tie "What do you mean she has a sister?" Naruto asked "Yes Saiya Haruno was born 6 months after Sakura left to her aunts" I looked down "Mom how do you know the Haruno family?" she smiled.

"Mebuki and I go way back, her and Kushina were my roommates in college and we stayed in contact afterwards then I met your father, married and had Itachi then after we all met once a month and after a while Mebuki met Kizashi who put her straight because she was such a troublemaker." A laugh was heard behind mom and Uncle Obito came in.

"Mebuki was a pain in the ass if you ask me Madara had brought her in often over simple things like fights with strangers or speeding for fun." My mother giggled, "We all have a file in the police department for having fun so come off it." I cleared my throat and they both stopped glaring at each other to look at me "I have to go talk to Sakura's family so can you tell me where it is they moved to?" My mom smiled and nodded before leaving to write it down for us.

"Why talk to them?" Neji interjected "I mean I'm honestly expecting you to not listen to her and go after her." Everyone nodded agreeing with Neji "I know I'm ready to take off and kick some butt to bring her back." Naruto stated. "Sasuke is right you guys." We all looked at Hinata who held her ground and fought off the blush she often wears.

"Would like to talk to them as well but in the morning since we all have things for the band we have to accomplish and no matter how we complain we all know Sasuke's father who if you forget is our biggest funder other than my dad who if Mr. Uchiha pulls out then so does he." Hinata looked at us with a sorrowful look but we all knew she was right. Even me.

"Mom, get the car ready and be sure my schedule is clear tomorrow." I said as I ran a hand through my hair and began to walk out to the main floor to began my busy day as the musician not the angry, confused and sad Sasuke Uchiha.

Saiya POV

I yawned as the sun came in to my room awaking me along with the absence of my mom who hasn't come to get me up. I crawled out of my big bed and enter the hall. I can see that the down stairs light is on but from the window the car is still here. I slowly descended the steps to stop and see Hinata Hyuga, the pianist of Hell's Guardians and Hinabi's sister, serving tea to my parents.

"So you came here to ask about Sakura, am I right?" my mom said as she took a drink "That's right Mrs. Haruno I just learned that my best friend has a sister and I wanted to know why you walked away from the crowd that first day or did you not see your daughter." From where I sat I saw mom and dad freeze and look at each other "They are correct about you hyuga and your observation skills." Mom commented before setting her cup down.

"So..?" Hinata asked brows raised, "Sakura was a shock to see appearing here in Kohona but Saiya was raised as an only child even after meeting her sister she doesn't believe she has a sister I feel bad for my eldest child since we never told her about her baby sister." Hinata scoffed and shook her head "Sakura said she believes the debt was because of her hospital bills but that's not true is it?"

Mom raised her brow and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag "You are indeed the Hyuga heiress, very keen, No I lied to the Akatsuki about what the money was for I was not going to say it was for my newborn baby because I know what they do with human collateral." I looked at mom confused 'who are the Akatsuki?' I asked in my head.

"So you put it off on Sakura? What kind of parents' does that?!" she yelled at them. I headed down the steps and leaned against the wall hidden from view. "What would you do in my place? I had just had my baby then my husband lost his job and I had spent the last of our money paying off Sakura's bills. Let them take my house or my baby? So I let them have her call me unfit but I was protecting my little girl you have any idea what sick things would happen to her!?" mom yelled at Hinata

Hinata shot up knocking over her tea cup "Exactly what's happening to Sakura now! She left to protect her baby sister she barely found out about and you know the worst part is leaving behind her boyfriend, friends and knowing her parents abandoned her for dead because they couldn't repay a damn debt!" I thought about it the pretty girl with long hair a lighter pink than dad's hair and eyes exactly like mine.

"You left everything of hers in that old house of yours. What were you trying to accomplish by erasing her by forgetting about her? She believed you were good parents and she still loves you and the sister she is now selling herself for to protect! Why couldn't you just ask Mrs. Uchiha to pay it off for you? At least then Sakura wouldn't have to be where she is." I peeked around to look at them and Hinata was in tears.

I had had enough and stepped out. "So she really was my sister." Everyone looked at me "Saiya! Why are you up, Did the yelling wake you?" I shook my head and stepped back from mom who had stood to come hold me "That girl Sakura who you once called when I was three she is my sister and this debt, Is that why the blue man was outside our house listening to a phone call?"

"Blue man? Saiya, what are you talking about?" my dad said finally speaking fear hidden in his eyes "A man in a suit was outside on the phone waiting for the people on the other end to tell him something so I went and sat with him. He was tall and his skin was a faded blue and he wore a tie with red clouds on it." Dad's cup broke as it hit the ground.

"What did we say about talking to strangers!" mom and dad yelled at me I frowned "I always wanted a sister but you lied to me who cares if I broke one rule." I rolled my eyes "Saiya that was-" Hinata cut off my dad "Going to kidnap you is Sakura said she wasn't going to repay the debt." I looked at her as she slowly stood and looked at us "Sorry to intrude on your family I'm going to go now." She bowed and left.

I watched her go and looked at my parents "If Sakura if hurt at all I will hate you forever. I can't believe you told me I was an only child!" I stormed off to my room angry at the world for the first time ever in my childhood.


	12. Chapter 11

_**A.N: Read the first disclaimer I'm to lazy to write it again. **_

Sakura's POV

I was splashed with water again "You will obey or I will have to take you to the detention room and let Hidan be your punisher." Threatened Pein, the cruel leader of this organization, I frowned at him before flipping him off "I said I'd go with them not that I'd obey." He ground his teeth "I don't care If I have to be drugged and raped each time I will kill anyone who tries to sleep with me!"

He took in a deep breath "Take her back to the room and this time chain her arms to the bed frame so she doesn't punch or strangle someone again." Kakuzu drug me back by my cuffs while I was kicking and screaming. "Shut up! You're as annoying as Hidan!" he yelled as he got Zetsu to help hold me down while I was chained to the bed.

I was so ready to kill a man then I felt a pinch in my arm I looked over to see a needle being drawn back syringe now empty. "What the hell did you just put in me?" I asked Kakuzu who smirked "You already know." I felt it then kicking my ass and pulling me into almost paralysis making my body like jello I couldn't lift a finger or move a muscle only blink and breathe.

I spoke to the best of my ability "What have you done?" he opened the door and someone stepped in "Protecting our clientele from a crazy bitch." He walked out laughing a sickening laugh I watched as the door closed on his smiling face. Dear god I may not believe in you but please, I'm begging you, save me!

Itachi POV

I was playing poker with the boys when Kakuzu came in, in an oddly chipper mood, Zetsu shaking his head then agreeing before disagreeing again behind him. "What's with the weird smile dude?" Deidara asked before folding "I glanced at him as he held up an empty syringe "Have you ever seen such fear and pleading in those big green eyes?" I felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of my stomach.

"What did you give her?" I asked before pushing my chips forward "Raise you 50." Kakuzu smiled "just some of Sasori's numbing agent to make her like a living doll that breaths and makes noise but can't fight you off." Sasori glared over his cards "I say you're bluffing and I raise you 100." He pushed them forward and then turned to Kakuzu "What the hell have you been doing touching my special concoction?" he smiled.

"I don't buy anything but Deidara over there offered it to me it at a price I couldn't refuse." Sasori kicked Deidara in the leg "What I needed the money for more clay." I looked at Sasori "How long are the effects?" Sasori smiled "I normally need my victims to stay perfectly still for a long period of time so she should be able to move in a days time." He laid his hand down "Straight flush." I looked at my cards and frowned before laying them down.

"Royal flush." Sasori glared at me "Weasel." I smirked and took the money off the table "Have to fetch the son of an inn keeper be back." I held my arm up in a goodbye gesture and pulled out my phone which rang before I could call Kisame I answered "Mom?" "He's gone! They're all gone and all because your dumb father!" I looked at the phone while mom's voice poured out of it.

"Mom, what do you mean?" she began to explain that Dad had locked Sasuke in his room after confessing he was going to go get Sakura back two days ago, I'm surprised he waited this long, then this afternoon Karin came saying Sasuke and the gang had driven out of town and up to us as we speak. "Okay mom don't worry Dad is just over reacting because Sasuke is finally going against his wishes." She sighed into the phone "I wish you'd just let me pay off the debt Itachi."

I glanced at my phone "Mom If you could I'd let you but we know Dad would sooner tie you up and ship you to Grandma and grandpa's house with no money and 50 security guards than let you bail out a nobody who he would sooner watch suffer than led a hand." I walked down the hall to hear an angry growl then Kisame came around the corner blue once again.

I stifled my laugh and signed to him we had a job before heading toward Pein's office. "You're Father needs a good beating so he can understand I can do whatever I please with my money such as giving the right amount to Sasuke and leaving a key to the car in his clothes." I laughed "Mom why'd you call me sounding all distressed?" she giggled "Your father was in the room when I called." I paused outside Sakura's room before peering into the peep hole to see her on her back crying, eyes trained on the ceiling.

"Mom I'm going to ask the boss a favor and I'll be back in time for Sasuke's arrival so hold your own against that infuriating man." I could hear her smile "Love you Itachi." I chuckled "Love you to mom, bye." I hung up and headed to his office up the hall and around to the left I knocked on the thick door before hearing a voice.

I entered and smirked at the sight of a flustered Konan and peeved Boss "Itachi what is it you're disturbing me for?" I gave a small bow "I am here to request Sakura being moved to the dancer's hall." Pein raised his orange brow "Why?" I smiled "Because then she won't have to beat up men for trying to touch her and she can at least earn us money with no complaints from our clientele for physical harm."

He looked me up and down "What is your tie to this girl?" "Who earned you 90% of your workers and help to pay them?" silence passed between us "I'll have them escort her there." I smiled "Tell them be gentle Kakuzu gave her Sasori's puppet juice." Pein groaned "I didn't authorize that." I nodded letting him know I knew. "I'll be off now." I turned and walked out only when the door closed did I let a grin spread across my face.

"Don't say I never did you a favor, foolish little brother."

Gaara's POV

"Turn left at the light and head straight on." I said from the passenger seat of Sasuke's car "Who knew your mom would buy you a car so you could get your little tomato back." Hana said from the back Sasuke ignored her and kept driving "Gaara it's been almost a week if you had to estimate how many men have touched her how many would that be?" I leaned back 'Hm…' I calculated '3 day drive, we waited 3 days before he caved and got locked up for 2 more so in a total she's been with at least **'9'**

'Don't you dare start talking again.' I thought to that monster within me **'You were taking too long in a total 9, if she's easy 15 and if she's stubborn 5." **I rubbed my forehead "5 we all know she almost killed a majority of the men who came near her." **'hehehehe' **I ignored Shukaku's laugh Hana's hand rested upon my shoulder "If he's talking don't bicker with him he enjoys making you angry." I nodded at her words and leaned against her hand seeking all the comfort I needed.

"I'll be sure to get their names." Sasuke mumbled under his breath as we drove on Naruto following us with the others toward the place I didn't wish to return to. I can't believe I'm letting them drive me back to what awoke Shukaku to begin with. I took a deep breath and kissed Hana's knuckles as Shukaku's laugh radiated once again.

This was going to be a long drive.

Sakura's POV

I was contemplating a long slow way to kill the Akatsuki when the door opened to my cell and I saw the blue haired lady who was the only person not to get hit by me so far. She smiled and came in two ladies following her with a wheel chair "Hello Sakura, I'm Konan and I'm going to escort you to your new quarters." I did my best to raise my brow since I regain most of my functions an hour or so after I was given the damn shot.

"I'm surprised you can move be it make a facial expression most, no, everyone who has been injected can't move for a whole day." She said observing as my legs came up bent and I rolled onto my side looking at her "Where are you taking me now?" she sighed with a shake to her head before her smile returned with amusement "Itachi asked us to move you to the Harpy's den in order to protect our clientele."

I was helped off the bed and into the chair "What is that?" I asked her she led the way and explained that it was where a few people are graced with the honor of dancing away their debts and I smiled liking that ides more than letting another creep touch me hell I cried myself to sleep every night half regretting leaving and then telling myself I was protecting my sister. I let her lead me down to an elevator where we ran into a certain asshole and Sasori.

I turned to look at them both and proceed with flipping them both off. Kakuzu and Sasori's faces were priceless as the doors closed and we began our descent to the Harpy's den. Upon arrival I saw they were such pretty rooms and I would have a roomie, someone named Haku I believe. We entered the room and I was in awe of how pretty it was in here.

"Haku is still dancing but you'll met your roommate soon I'll leave you here now, have a good day miss Haruno." I watched her leave and smiled since she left me the wheelchair I looked around the room it was a pearl color and the beds were made with comforters cover with a beautiful Peacock design on them the pillows cased in similar colors. I was happy I wasn't going to have to kill myself again because dancing is something I can do in my sleep. I smiled and looked to the door leading to the bathroom I felt my skin crawl and suddenly felt suffocated and newly disgusted with myself.

I wheeled myself in there and was taken back by how much nicer this room was then my cell up stairs. I ran my hand along the wall before I began to remove the dress they made me wear. My lower half still in slight paralysis I glared at my feet as I tried to wiggle my toes and nothing happened I sighed in frustration before turning on the water and letting it get just right.

I lifted myself up and had to drag my lower half in before laying there under the steady stream I closed my eyes as tears plummeted down my face. I leaned forward and turned up the hot water a little more before curling up in a b all on the floor and crying as I clutched the only belonging they let me keep. Sasuke's family crest necklace. I mumbled to myself, "I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you."

It was as though I was pulling myself out of my body and lifting higher as I sang the sorrowful words to the unheard beat time had stilled for me even though I knew I was in pain numb to the hot water caressing my form "I pulled away to face the pain. I close my eyes and drift away." My voice seemed distant as I realized I was finally broken, undone by my broken heart.

I was screaming and lost in the words, "My heart is broken. Release me, I can't hold on Deliver us, My heart is broken. Sweet sleep, my dark angel, deliver us. My heart is broken!" the door opened and a form approached I clenched my eyes a whispered, "Sweet sleep, my dark angel. Deliver us from sorrow's hold." I looked up at the form to see a lovely girl with concern written on her face as she took in my form and I knew my eyes were vacant of nothing but pain and sorrow.

"You poor thing let's turn down this heat and quickly wash you up. You're turning into a prune." She moved like she was caring for a child smiling and humming a calming tune. When she helped me up my legs seemed to have registered the existed again as I held myself up and wrapped a towel around myself. "Thank you." I said my voice slightly hoarse from yelling.

"Come, I think you have clothes being brought down if you're the girl who is staying with me." I looked at her and smiled "You're very kind can I assume you're Haku." She nodded before gesturing to the wheel chair I looked at it, debated the pros and cons of walking before plopping down. "Sorry about the shouting and what not." I said to her as she pushed me into the room.

She giggled before sitting on her bed "It's fine the song was sad and heart breaking but what broke your heart?" I looked at her then began to dry my hair with the extra towel she had placed in my lap before we came out here. I explained what I had done and why I was so sad and she smiled "You're story is a sad one she pulled her legs to her chest "My dad hated me and my mom was very protective of me because I was so fragile in her eyes and maybe she was right."

"But, one night 8 years ago, dad had come home drunk and angry before fighting my mom to get to my room I watched my dad shoot my mom then threaten me before he beat and raped me. Luckily for me my neighbor was awake and called the police so I didn't suffer long at my dad's hands and was saved. I was put into foster care but I was mistreated everywhere I went because of my appearance." I listened and learned she had run away when her last foster parent tried to touch her.

She jumped in the car of a man named Zabuza who had treated her distantly but in an odd but sweet way took care of her but when he got in trouble with the law he asked Kisame who was a childhood friend of his if Haku could stay here I was so touched by the story I was crying again.

"He. Sounds. So. Nice." I said between sniffles. "Sakura?" I looked at her and she smiled "I know he's coming for me so don't give up hope that your Sasuke will come for you." I nodded and a knock graced our door before a worker came in with a small bag "Clothes for you." I bowed my head in a thank you gesture before she turned to leave. "Need any help?" Haku offered I smiled and shook my head "I think I can manage a little better now."

I stood bracing myself again the small desk between the beds till I was sure I wouldn't fall and dropped the towel and dressed in the clothes provided. "You have such a pretty body." Haku said and I blushed "It's nothing special." She shook her head "No I mean it I wish I was a girl." I dropped the brush I was holding and looked at her "Aren't you?" she laughed.

"I'm a boy." What? WHAAAAAAAAA!

_**A.N: Song is My heart is broken by Evanescence enjoy Haku's surprise for Sakura.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- It's at the beginning of the other chapters**

Sakura's POV

I awoke to gasping for air and shuttering as I felt cold air settle around me touching me sweat cover skin. I looked over at Haku's bed to see he was gone already then I glanced at the clock "It's Noon already?" I got up, showered, dressed and dried my hair before making my way down the hall to see a small quaint dining room where Haku sat with a few other girls eating. "Morning Sakura." Haku said before eating the rest of his food.

I made a face at him before waving at everyone else "Morning." They all nodded "Here grab a bite." A happy girl called her short pixie cut hair framing her smiling face. "Oh by the way I'm Yuki!" I smiled at her and accepted the food she handed me "Sakura." She told me everyone's name and laughed when I told her I was Haku's roommate "It's not funny!" Haku laughed his girlish laugh "She did what all of you did." He said.

They all laughed this time "He gets someone every time, but we can't blame him he's gay and gay guys are beautiful!" Yuki said before jumping up and taking our dishes "We time to go get dressed." Haku said and everyone stood heading down to the hall I ran after them not wanting to get lost or yelled at for not attending the dumb dance thing I was to do.

Once dressed, more like under dressed, with make up on and hair done I was surprised by how magnificent everyone looked "Haku you definitely have a better body than all of us." He spun "Illusions are my specialty." I laughed "What kind of dancing do you do?" he led me out to the room with his name on it as I entered I was in awe. "That's a lot of mirrors." He nodded and stepped in the view and it was magical with the gentle blue hue and fog look.

"I dance under these it's like casting a spell it's my specialty." He led me back out and to the door that had no name "This is your room so what dance will you do?" I looked at my outfit "Well I picked the belly dancers outfit because it was red so.." he nodded and led me in the room was like his but with no mirrors or seats "Tell them," he pointed to the guys waiting by the door "What you're doing and what will be needed."

I nodded and he left me alone. I did as he said and we got to work having soft plush pillow seats brought in and theater candle lights casting pretty shadows around the room when we were done I smiled at them "Thank you." They nodded and left leaving me to go through the music they brought to pick a suitable song before spending the rest of the time practicing.

I liked the way that the material fell around my legs and how I could abuse the slits to move and I was soon happy I was now here because it was fun and I was glad when it began no one could lay a hand on me. "Things are looking up."

Sasuke's POV

"This can't be happening!" I yelled at the huge tree in front of us that decided it was a great day to lie in the road. "They said it was going to be few day before we can get through." Naruto said just a thunder crackled in the air "It just had to be storm season, didn't it?" Naruto opened his mouth to answer when I held my hand up "Rhetorical question Dobe."

We headed back to the hotel across the way and I waved to the staff before taking the elevator up to our private floor Mom had bought 2 years ago when she was mad at dad. I entered to find everyone watching the news "What's up?" I asked as I turned to grab a drink from the fridge. "It's my 3 cousin Nagato" Naruto said as he stirred the large pot full of ramen "What about him?" I frowned at Naruto who tilted his chin to the tv.

"So you're the real face behind the Akatsuki?" the red headed man on tv nodded "It was a loke at first but then My parents met with tragedy and I was left with their entire fortune…" he went on to explaining how it began as simple loans then his friends didn't like that he was being pushed around by his clientele and they made then pay him back and so n and so forth of how it is today.

I glared at the screen "Isn't he ill?" Hinata asked I glanced over to see Naruto nod "He has always been ill and when I was four I remember his parents telling Karin's parents that the doctors were surprised he lived to be 5 and he was a survivor for lasting 10 so here he is almost 25 and he's a miracle but I know he is going to pass soon because he is smiling." I looked from him to the smiling red head.

"If only he had made a different dream maybe Sakura wouldn't be in this mess and…." I crushed my can "I'm taking a bath, Night." I stormed out to the master room and was in the shower in moments. The feel of the rushing water pouring down my tired body felt great as they raced to the showers bottom taking away the stress of today.

Itachi POV

"Why do they always pick on me?" Kisame asked as he pulled another piece of sushi from his shirt "Man I hate fish." He said "That's the only type of food you won't eat because you like fish." He glared at me "Just be happy this pick up only took two days do go do but because of you two it may take forever to get back." I snapped at them both who were having a glaring match.

Kismae looked forward as we stopped at a light he peered out at the road ahead "Dude looks like someone ran into car troubles on their way over to our place." He said pointing at the distant flashing lights. As we drove and got closer I heard him yelling "STUPID CAR! STUPID NARUTO! DAMN SHIKAMARU!" I chuckled as I pulled up alongside my brother and his friends "How much good lookin'?" Kisame joked out the window.

Sasuke turned and glared at him "Itachi I swear I'm going to cut your head off and mount it on the wall." I smirked "That aside, What happened?" He went on to explain that when a tree was finally moved from the rode they got so far before his engine gave then Naruto's tire popped and Shikamaru ran out of gas. "Why not just put the spare on Naruto's?" I asked and he flipped Naruto off "He left it back home." I shook my head "Shikamaru probably forgot to fill up and your car couldn't handle you man handling her."

Sasuke frowned "Observation little brother not mockery." Naruto ran up to us leaning in "Think you can give us a ride?" I shook my head "Not all of you." They talked for a moment before Sasuke was thrown quiet ungracefully into the car with a suit case "I'll send a friend to fix your cars okay?" Naruto held up his thumb and I drove off trying to stifle a laugh as my brother sneezed from being cold.

Sakura's POV

"What made you choose Belly dancing?" Yuki asked and I smiled at her over our dinner "It's a very sensual dance plus I don't have to remove any clothes…I think it's the clothes that made me choose it besides they're so cute." I ran my hand over the material. "You seem more at home now." Haku said as he entered with the schedule for tomorrow "We have a group dance at noon then," he went on telling us how many clients we will each have and how long the dances must be, longer the dance the more he paid.

I wasn't feeling good all of a sudden and ran to the trash can to say hello to my dinner once again "Sakura are you okay?" Yuki and Haku asked in unison I couldn't reply at them moments so I held my hand up instead. Once my body stopped shaking I looked up at them where they handed me a glass of water. "Are you sick?" Haku asked as he pressed his palm to my forehead "No I just couldn't keep my food down." He nodded "You don't feel hot or deathly cold."

I shook my head, rinsed out my mouth and looked back at everyone "That aside, What song are we singing?" Haku shook his head "We're not allowed to." I frowned "Not like they're ever in the room with us let's just do it I'm tired of just dancing let's shake it up." I said giddily and Yuki agreed as did the other girls. "You're so going to get us killed." I smiled "They'd wait till you repaid your debt first." We all laughed and went on with our fun night.

I was distracted once by darn air bubbles in my tummy.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I pointed the obvious out like 4 chapters ago**_

Sakura's POV

"I wonder why our appointments were changed to just one instead of your 10 and my 6." I said to Haku who nodded "This has never happened before." I playfully nudged him "Maybe Zabuza is back." He smiled "Don't be silly Sakura. Zabuza was never one to surprise me with anything." I smiled "Just a happy thought Haku. I mean I often picture Sasuke is the only person in the room as I dance." He smiled at me.

"Come on let's get to dancing!" Yuki said as she ran up to us I smiled "We practiced last night and this morning I think we got this." I said Haku smiled "I'm slightly nervous about dancing in guy clothes." He looked down "We needed a guy and you didn't seem so nervous earlier." He looked at us "I haven't worn buy clothes since I ran away." We smiled "We believe in you besides you looked cute." I looked down "You'd feel really underdressed I know I do."

He smiled "You're all in t-shirts." He pointed out "Yeah we have to be because I was out voted by the girls even Yuki picked "With you"" he shook his head "It's show time." He said as he walked out and the first girl stepped forward from our line in the back and the music began. We all hummed and she sang. It was great the way Haku danced with her and held her telling the story with the song we sang the chorus together each had a small part or lyric they sang alone and finally my part came where I jumped forward to be caught by Haku.

He lifted me up and I smiled at he pulled me in before spinning me out so I can stand in the right spot "Now that I'm with you," the girls sang as I paused "I can say anything crazy and Know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground." I ran forward and jumped a little to spin around and he caught me in a dip "With nothing but a t-shit on I've never felt so beautiful now that I'm with you." The light dimmed with the music. We all stood and bowed to our guest and headed back to our changing room to prepare for our dances.

I yawned as I waited on Haku to make his sex change, hehe, so we can walk to our rooms. "Sorry It always takes forever to get my boobs right." He said as I inspected his in work "Goodness how you manage to tape those every night baffles me because that must hurt." He shook his head "In the beginning but now it's second nature." I nodded and we went off to his room and I walked out to his stage "I always wanted t see you mirror dance" I says as I look at him.

He smiles "I've seen you dance I guess it would only be fair." He stepped out walked to the center of his stage and soon he was everywhere "Always been great with illusions Haku." A voice said from the shadows of the seats I jumped at the rough almost detached voice Haku stilled eyes wide and mouth slightly opened "What's the matter cat got your tongue?" he shook his head and practically leaped off the stage into the arms of a tall tan man "Zabuza!"

I slowly backed away and left the room for the two to be together I smiled "Haku I'm happy for you." I whispered before walking to my room then in the darkness to the stage. I dropped to my knees and after a moment of resting in the smoke that flosted around me and rolled off the stage like a waterfall and the beat began the fires lit to cast the perfect lighting.

I slowly rose and moved with the slow beat before it became fast and sensual making one get lost in each turn and every step I opened my eyes and peered out to see a familiar face and I smiled knowing my mind was working it's magic and making Sasuke appear before only difference was he seemed to be lost for words and drawn in instead of his normal smirk I give him.

I spun into the cloth I used instead of a pole grabbing it I slid down into the splits before lowering my head as my hands ran down my leg to my ankle as the lights went out signaling the dance was over. When no other song came on I lifted my head and came face to face with Sasuke "Now I'm going crazy." I said as I stared into those deep dark eyes and took in his haunting scent. "You were already passed crazy you can't back track."

I jumped so hard at his voice I was standing in moments. It was then the smirk appeared as Sasuke clad in a suit jumped up on to the stage and walked up to me "Surprise." He said I seemed lost but reached up and slowly touched his cheeks cupping his face I pulled him closer so or foreheads touched trying to prove he was real. "Are you real?" he chuckled and kissed me.

I melted and when he pulled back he looked me in the eyes "Do I pass?" I smiled and pulled him back in for a long kiss. When I set his lips free I had to ask "When did you get here?" he smiled "Just about midnight and now we are leaving." I looked at him brow arched and hands on my hips "I have a debt to repay "He shook his head "Not anymore." I backed away "You bought me!" he laughed "Actually Naruto, Hinata, Me , my mom, Temari and Gaara bought you."

I dropped my head into his chest "I love my friends." He smiled "Why didn't I know you could belly dance?" I looked up at him before laughing "You didn't ask." He hugged me and pulled me up over his shoulder and jumped off the stage and drug me out of the room and back to the elevator. "Mister you better put me down or else." He swatted my rear "Or what you'll hurt me? Remember whose bitch you are right now."

I hit his back "I also belong to a few others mister." He chuckled as we came to the main floor and he walked out "Hey I can walk you know." I said to him as he carried me out where we stopped and he dropped me on my feet "Let's go home." I smiled at him and looked behind me to see the gang who I threw myself at in a mess of tears and incoherent words. "To believe it's been almost a month you were in there." Temari consoled me "She could have been in the longer had Sasuke not given in." Gaara said.

"Oh my love it is okay he may be yelling in your head but be nice." Hana said to him making him smile. He wrapped his arms securely around her "Sasuke hurry and toss her in the car before I do." Sasuke chuckled and I shook my head before walking to the nice black car in front of Naruto's Jeep I looked at them "I wanna go home but I wish I could tell the girls good bye." I looked back at the building I was held captive in and one of the windows opened and Yuki was hanging half way out.

"How could you leave us Sakura!" she said laughing at the girls' reaction behind her "My friends are the best!" I yelled up to them she smiled and vanished back into the building I knew what she was going to do. "Kiba please stand closer to the building." He was confused but I waved him on "Hurry before she kills herself." He stopped and looked back at me "Do what!" "YAAAAHOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled and I about killed over to see Yuki tied with fabric free falling "You idiot!" I yelled at her.

In a second Kiba was toppled to the ground and Yuki sat up in a straddling position "Thanks sweet cheeks." She kissed his cheek and ran over to me where I hit her head "Don't do that again you could've hurt yourself." She nodded "Just wanted to hug you goodbye and what not." I smiled "Tell Haku I'm happy for him and hopefully we will see each other once more." She nodded and we all began to pile into the cars.

I was so happy to be leaving this place behind. Looking over at Sasuke I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before he pulled them up and kissed my knuckles. I watched as the building faded away in the distance and I was returning to my old life. I looked down at my outfit and jumped up in my seat "You could've let me change first!" he laughed "You looked good so I let you be I stuck my tongue out at him before sitting back and yawning.

I was soon fast asleep beside him actually happy he didn't listen to me.

Sasuke POV

The Drive back was actually peaceful it was mostly because I had Sakura beside me, no way could I tell her that, but also because there were 5 men who I had to deal with once I got home. We drove till we were tired, rested, ate then were once more on the road again. Sakura had this odd habit of copying Donkey from Shrek and kept singing "On the road again, can't wait to be on-" you catch my drift.

As we neared town Sakura begged me to stop the car then as I did she shot out and threw up on the side of the road. "Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked after parking the car on the road side before running over to her and rubbing her back while Hinata held back her hair. I looked at Hinata who shrugged then we looked to Sakura who stopped vomiting.

"Do we have water?" she asked face down "Naruto, toss me my water bottle!" Hinata called and I caught it before it hit Sakura's back "Here babe and NARUTO AIM BETTER!" this made Sakura giggle before water falling from the bottle twice before her mouth was clean "All better." She mumbled before pulling a small bottle of mouth wash out and rinsing her mouth one more time "I'm fine let's go okay?" she said to us before walking to the car.

I shrugged and we returned to our cars and began off again Hana was eyeing Sakura from her seat in the back and Sakura seemed oblivious to it as she was lost in thought beside me. I kissed her hand again before we drove through the gates into town in moments we were surrounded by my dad's men. "Oh boy."

Sakura's POV

I was pondering on what the craving I was having was when we were surrounded by three large SUV's and a surplus of 30 men "Oh boy." I heard Sasuke say beside me "What?" He looked at me "Dad." I looked forward to see the door on the middle SUV swing open and out stepped Fugaku the man who wanted me to leave his son. I felt anger spike inside me and I got out.

"What's wrong with you?!" I yelled at him hand planted firmly on my hips and my perfect glare in place "Ah, Miss Haruno, I do believe you lied to me." I rolled my eyes "I never lied I couldn't see your son anymore because I had something to do and now I don't have anything stopping me." Sasuke came up beside me grabbing my hand "Why are you here dad?" I watched as his dad's stern gaze turned to him "Sasuke you are to come home with me now."

"I'm not going anywhere without her." Sasuke said as he tightened his grip on my hand I smiled "She will be coming as well." I raised my brow "What's up with your dad? I think he's a few sandwiches short of a picnic." He laughed "You just call him crazy didn't you?" I nodded when I pulled Sasuke forward "What the hell!" I yelled at the men who stood behind Sasuke who had tried to grab him. I looked back at the cars to see men surrounding them to stop our friends from getting out.

Fugaku had returned to his seat in the SUV and we were both being drug apart "Let me go!" we yelled in unison. I Yanked one hand free and elbowed one in the face before stomping on the others foot and springing free I ran to Sasuke who had punched out two but was still surrounded by 3 I pulled my leg back and gave an almighty kick upward lifting the guard almost 4 inches off the ground I grabbed Sasuke's hand before I had people pulling on me I felt a cuff go on one hand as me and Sasuke were being pulled apart.

"Sasuke!" I cried out for him as our hands were yanked apart "Sakura!" he called back as we were both pulled into separate SUV's "Let me go! Sasuke!" I scream before the doors closed and one held a cloth to my face and in moments my struggles stopped and I was pulled into darkness one thing echoed in the back of my head. I want chocolate covered pickles.


	15. Chapter 14

** in prior chapters for it**

Naruto's POV

I watched helplessly as my friends were pulled apart and drug into different SUV's "Naruto." Hinata said in a sad voice pleading for me to do something. I looked at my love and then to the SUV's driving away then the men dispersed into cars and vanished after the SUV's "Wow so this is what Kohona's like." We jumped and looked at Yuki who was propped up over the back seat "How the hell!" Kiba said as he jumped forward away from her.

She smiled "That was quiet the show." I looked at her dumbfounded "How did you not go hungry? And how did we not see you?" she made a thinking face "Someone kept buying jerky and I'm just that sneaky." Hinata shook her head "We broke a convict out of jail." I looked at her "Minus the that What are we to do about the SasuSaku problem at hand?" Kiba raised his brow "SasuSaku? Really Naruto you combined their names and made SasuSaku."

I ignored him and pulled up alongside Gaara and Hana who had stepped out of the car "Drive this to my place and I'll be right there also Kiba take Yuki and go with them." They hopped out and I drove off to Sasuke's house as I neared I saw only Mikoto's car there so I pulled up and we ran up to the door after ringing the bell a few time Mikoto appeared "Please come in I think I know why you're here." We followed her in to the living room where a man in a suit sat "I'm back these are my sons friends, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga."

"Well Mikoto are you sure you want to go through with your decision?" she nodded "My babies come first and he's gone too far this time so show me the documents and where I must sign." I looked at her as pulled out a pen and leaned forward jotting down her signature where he pointed. "Mrs. Uchiha are you leaving Fugaku?" she nodded "Yes Hinata He tired this once before on Itachi and and nt happy he went back on his word and has now done it to Sasuke."

I sat forward "Itachi had this happen too? What happened to the girl?" I asked "She was a girl from a low class family with no social standing and a tuff back ground but she was beautiful and strong willed so driven that she joined the force and met Itachi at one of our banquets. From there they saw more of each other and my husband forbid it but he disobeyed his father and continued on seeing her. One day when they were to meet she went missing and Itachi blew up on his father and ran off to find her.

He searched for 3 months before he received a letter from her he didn't receive the letter till he found her hanging in an apartment in one of the outer cities. She had written him and sent it the day before she took her life telling him to be without him was the same as being dead and maybe now she could be at peace. I felt for my son I truly did and for a long time I couldn't even be in the same room with my husband I swore I'd leave him he did it again."

I looked down "That is truly tragic." She nodded "Please make sure he receives his copy and tell him I'm taking everything I can from him." The lawyer nodded "Good day Mrs. Uchiha." She waved him off and turned to us "He took Sasuke to the office building we own and Sakura is where?" she asked I clenched my fists and looked at my hands "He took her as well." She nodded and stood "I'll be back soon don't move from your home till I return." I nodded and we left driving in silence to my home.

We pulled up and went in to see everyone watching Yuki juggle several of my ramen cups "Woah careful with those." I said as Hinata sat down beside the girls who mutter something before heading out the back doors "Yuki you come to." they said before heading out and she tossed all the ramen onto an empty chair. "Yay! Girl talk." I sank into the chair and stared at my ceiling "Now what?" Neji asked I looked at him and told the guys what Mikoto told us.

"Poor guy." Kiba said ever so often he would look at the back door. "So we have to wait on Mrs. Uchiha to figure out what we are going to do?" I nodded "Yup."

Hana's POV

"So am I the only one who thinks she's pregnant?" I interjected to the girls who shook their heads "You're not alone I mean she has thrown up a lot lately and not been sick." Yuki said as she played with the clovers in the grass "has she been doing it while work in that place?" she nodded "So who's the dad? A creeper or Sasuke?" I asked they all looked at Yuki "No glove no love is strictly enforce at that place I know so only her guy could be the daddy." Yuki said before sitting up and looked at us.

"Do you think he knows?" Temari asked I shrugged "If she doesn't know he won't either." Hinata said he gaze distant "I wonder what'll happen to them." I said "think Sakura will be set free and Sasuke be trapped forever?" Temari looked at me "Or Sakura will be sent to a faraway place under lock and key and Sasuke will be forced into a marriage to some random girl." Hinata's voice was sot but haunting "Or Sakura will take her life and the one probably growing in her and Sasuke will waste away on alcohol and drugs till he gets Alcohol poisoning or OD's "

I looked at her "That won't happen. Ever." She looked down with tear brimmed eyes "I hope not."

Mikoto's POV

"Hello my lady no one was expecting you today" I nodded "I am well aware of that. Now tell me where my husband has taken our son." She nodded "Floor 35" I walked to the elevator and summoned it with the button once it opened I entered and hit the button for the 35th floor and waited calmly as I ascended to the floor I needed. The doors parted and I gasped in horror as Sakura lay unconscious at a young guards feet just before Sasuke.

I looked at the black haired boy his face emotionless as he looked at me I saw his face was starting to swell on his left cheek "Who are you?" he asked calm despite the situation at hand "I am Mikoto Uchiha and you are in my building who are you?" he nodded slightly and gave a smile that seemed unnatural "I am Sai." I walked forward "Were you hired by my husband?" he nodded and I looked down at Sakura then to Sasuke.

"Where is my husband?" he looked over my shoulder as the elevator dinged and out came my husband and his guards "Why are you here Mikoto?" I raised my neatly plucked brow at him "If I recall this is **MY** office building." He nodded "That it is." I was now standing toe to toe with my husband "Let my son go before I do something you really won't like." I said standing talk ready to strike "Our son needs to be taught a lesso-" I slapped him hard across the face

"Who is it that made you what you are today, Huh?" I glared at him "It is my marriage to you that saved your family and let's not forget who it was who gave you this job." My husband quieted "Now release my son because I expect you to go home and gather your things and get the hell out of my house." He had panic flash across his eyes then a ding made me look at his guards and counted two were missing I turned around to find Sai and Sakura missing as well.

"You can't really be leaving me sweet heart." He said I spun back to him "Where is she being taken!?" he smiled "You will never know." I slapped him again "Detain him and throw him in the cell with no bail granted and get my son down." I turned and pulled out my phone as they cuffed my husband "Oh yeah I'm leaving you my lawyer will be giving you the papers soon." I watched them leave with my husband and called Naruto "I have Sasuke." "What about Sakura?" he asked I looked out the window "Hopefully not far."


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: What? No I said it before I don't own Naruto**

Sasuke's POV

I awoke to the beeping of my heart monitor and started to choke on the tube in my throat I ripped it out and coughed violently till the pain faded and I looked at all the machines attached to me before yanking them off me and unplugging the damn heart monitor to keep it for beeping like crazy as I removed the clip of my finger. I almost fell down as I stood up I walked into the bathroom and found myself looking at a disheveled, unshaved, and dirty." I did my business and grabbed the clothes in from the closet. Once dressed, I exited the room, snuck around and out the hospital. I was about five feet from the doors when the alarm went off and I booked it stumbling and trying to get away I slowed on a side walk and stepped into a small sweet shop I leaned against the wall and exhaled "Did you just escape from jail?" a soft voice asked I looked at the little girl and froze when I saw Sakura's eyes "Who are you I asked she smiled "Saiya Haruno." I frowned and nodded "You weren't there when I visited your parents." She shook her head.

"Well I'm Sasuke and I came from the hospital not jail. She looked shocked "You were asleep for a long time it was on the news for a full month." She grabbed something from the back and handed it to me. I looked at the dumplings in my hand and smiled at her "I'm not a fan of sweets." She frowned "Some people would be thankful and eat it anyways." I was going to speak again when my stomach growled I groaned "You win." She smiled as I ate them "Bleh still don't like them." She shrugged "Hey have you seen your sister?" I asked Saiya who looked down and shook her head.

"No one has seen her." I looked at her when it clicked in my head what she had said "What do you mean it was on the news for a month?" she explained that the news said I had fallen into a coma while recovering from a head wound not long after that Mom had publicly announced she was leaving my father who was jailed for illegal imprisonment of me and the kidnap of Sakura who's where abouts remain unknown. Itachi returned and helped mom take over the company.

Mom's divorce was legalized two months ago and the lead doctor Tsunade had said it is unknown if I would awake or not also Neji and Hoshi are engaged as well as Shikamaru and Temari. I frowned and looked at her "I've been asleep for nearly 5 months, I'm 20 and Sakura is missing still." She nodded "I have a phone if you want to call anyone." She said calmly I nodded and she handed it to me. I punched in the number and hit call after a few rings he picked up.

"Hello?" his voice slightly full of frustration "Dude I need a smoke." Neji chuckled "I assume you're in shock." He stated "You have no idea." He chuckled and said found him on his side of the phone as I told him where I was. I hung up and handed her the phone "Thanks." She smiled "I hope you get better Sasuke." I stood and patted her head "Me too." I glanced over to see Naruto's Jeep come to a screeching stop before he came bounding out his hair seemed a little longer than before.

"Sasuke!" he hugged me I just patted his back I looked over his shoulder at the group and then my mother and Itachi were standing before me soon replacing Naruto as they hugged me tightly "Of all places for you to go to you hid in the Haruno's sweet shop." Itachi said before stepping back "Come on sweet heart let's get you back to the hospital for a checkup then I promise we'll take you home." I smiled and nodded letting my lead me into her car I patted Neji shoulder as I passed him "Congrats" before hoping in.

We returned and I was given my checkup which turned out I was as fit as an ox but I needed light foods and plenty of liquids before mom took me home where I crawled into bed and grabbed my phone before turning it on and looking at the background which was Sakura laying on my arm in the morning smiling at me "Where are you?" I asked her picture before I lost it and threw my phone as it hit the wall a video played.

"Are you recording me?" her voice asked I looked over at my phone where I laugh "No." "Stop it I look funny after playing around all day." She complained I looked at the ceiling "You're such a downer." She gave a soft laugh "Sasuke, If you could do one event over again what would it be?" she asked I looked over at it listening to me inhale "I'd like to be your knight in shining armor." She laughed "How would you do that?" I spoke with it "I'd protect you from any harm and make sure you're beside me always." She laughed and hand playfully shoved me it her foot.

"You'd get tired of me I'm boring." I had laughed then I look away from it "I don't think so. I'm friends with Naruto he's annoying." She laughed "You win now stop being 20 questions and take a nap with me." The video ended and the room became dark since my windows were still covered by thick curtains. A knock drew my attention before Itachi enter and he looked at me, "I'm sorry about Sakura." I rolled over and looked at him "Is she really gone?" he nodded "I don't have a clue where dad had her taken no one can find this Sai either he has no record or real name he's like a ghost."

I frowned and sat up "The last thing I remember of Sakura is when Sai had went to hit me again she slugged him good before he hit her back and threw her down I had blacked out right then. Then I awoke today with a tube down my throat and I've missed out on 5 months of my life I even missed my birthday and worse of all she's missing."

"Sasuke I know this is hard for you and we are doing everything to find her but it will take time." I looked to him "I had her in my grasp once more and now she's gone. I'm so lost." He tossed a music sheet book at me "Then write more songs for your band because like it or not you're still in a band." I looked down and in that instant I needed this I had to or else I would lose my mind completely. "Thanks now please leave me alone." I said to him before reaching over and grabbing my acoustic and I began the process of removing my old strings and replacing them before tuning it and I got to work.

I spend weeks doing this awaiting news about her and finally news came two months later in January "The van was found burnt and flipped on its side four bodies were recovered it seemed the accident happened a few days after they went missing from Kohona." Itachi said at the table where we all sat "These are photos taken at the site. The bodies were so burnt we can't Id them other than Sex those photos are also there. I must concluded or search for Sakura since the female found was also wearing necklace this." He held up a slightly burnt ash covered necklace.

My face fell as I took it and sat there staring at it. It was our crest my gift to her. I wouldn't look at the photos because I need her alive she can't be gone not again, not forever. This was the first time since I was a child I cried in front of anyone. I silently cried then I got up and walked out I needed to air I felt Closter phobic. I ran out of the building and kept running till I found myself standing exactly where I had seen her 10 years ago covered in dust with a busted lip.

Not far from there was her old home and a little farther from where I was currently was the peir where she fell off and I pulled her out giving her cpr to bring her back. I feel so lost. I don't remember how but I find myself home and in my room holding the robe she never took back the said "Tokon" I laid there in my room things laid in pieces along the ground as I wished she was here beside me but instead I'm alone in this damn bed.

Hinata POV

I watched as the months went by and he provided us with thousands of songs it was saddening to watch him do that because I know we can't do anything to help him. I try to put myself in his place and I know I'd do what he is if they told me Naruto had died. My thoughts drifted often to the baby that could have been and if I should tell him. I didn't he's hurt enough I sat on that old swing in front of the school swinging. Naruto walked up to me "Hey Hinata." I waved and smiled at him "Why're you out here?" he asked "Right behind us this is where we began."

He looked at me "What?" I stood from the swing and walked up to the stop I was in way back when we were kids "I was being picked on by some boys and you saved me you got punched then again you hit the other kid as well." He wrapped his arms around me "I was cool then too." I giggled "Hinata why're you crying?" He was right tears dropping off my face and I was starting to shake. I turned and hugged him "I don't want to lose you ever. I see what losing Sakura has done to Sasuke and I don't want that to happen to you because I'd die to."

He ran his hand over my hair "Now now your dad is nice unlike Sasuke's father. Let's go home and rid you of these horrid thoughts." I nodded and let him lead us home to our place.

2 years later

"We're Hell's Guardians and this is the final song of the night it is slow and it's for Sakura." I said as I grabbed my acoustic and they got ready "This is Alone in This Bed" I began strumming then I sang.

Waking up without you  
It doesn't feel right  
To sleep with only memories  
It's harder every night  
Sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck

I looked out at the crowd feeling my chest clench as I envisioned her there smiling at me.

Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars  
I think that he owes me a favor  
It doesn't matter where you are  
I'll hold you again

I wish I could hear your voice  
And don't leave me alone in this bed  
I wish I could touch you once more  
And don't leave me alone in this bed  
Not tonight, not tomorrow

I saw her in a red dress looking up at me with tear filled eyes smiling.

I've got the feeling that this will never cease  
Living in these pictures  
It never comes with ease  
I swear that if I could make this right  
You'd be back by now

Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars  
He knows he owes me a favor  
It doesn't matter where you are  
You'll be mine again

I wish I can hear your voice  
And don't leave me alone in this bed  
I wish I could touch you once more  
And don't leave me alone in this bed

I couldn't help but notice the little boy on her shoulder ears covered with ear phones and I remember I wished I could start a family with her.

What about the plans that we had  
We'd been crazy not to go  
Meet me in capeside

I wish I can hear your voice  
And don't leave me alone in this bed  
I wish I could touch you once more  
And don't leave me alone in this bed

Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone  
Don't leave me alone in this bed

She was crying not smiling anymore and it was as thought time stopped because as everyone cheered she didn't vanish instead she continued to cry I knew I was seeing things but I felt I needed to go to her and hold her soothing her and wipe away her tears. I hopped down and this made everyone look at me like I was crazy. I jumped the gate separating us from them and I pushed through them till I came to her. She was crying and the boy was looking at me he wore a necklace like the one she wore.

I reached out at she didn't fade away instead she felt real. "Sakura?"

* * *

**A.N.: The song, in case you haven't heard it before, is Alone in this bed by Framing Hanley. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: - look in the last 15 chapters **

Sakura's POV

I cried as I listened to the lyrics of that final song meant for me I felt Takashi gently pat my head before giving it a hug "Momma no cry." I nodded "Momma's trying." I was but it was like I had learned to walk again as though I could finally breathe. I cast my gaze to the ground as I wiped away the tears that kept coming. I waited so long before Sai helped me escape the room with no windows he was paid to put me in. I was given money for the train and not long after I found myself standing the gates entrance to the concert hall today of all days.

I found myself lured in and giving the earphones to Takashi to protect his ears as I got increasingly closer but I stopped moving closer when he announced the song was for me. A hand drew my attention upward into those endless onyx eyes. "Sakura?" he asked his voice full of disbelieve and him trying to believe I was there that I had made my way home to him. My heart was so full of emotions hidden from my baby and Sasuke was like a sledgehammer to the dam.

"Sasuke." Was all I could say as those eyes searched mine "You're really here aren't you?" I nodded "Yes." I was engulfed in his arms as he held me tightly to him in moments the crowd was murmuring before the gasped and the whole band was over the fence "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he got closer I opened my eyes and looked to them everyone froze in place. "Mom." I pulled back wishing I didn't need to "May we go somewhere not filled with your fans?" he nodded and had the gang follow us out of the crowd and to the cars. "Where are we going?" I asked him he smiled "Home."

I frowned "I can't get in a car and not have a car seat for Takashi." I said as I pulled our son into my arms he raised his brow then looked at our son "May I ask who you are?" Sasuke asked Takashi who looked at Sasuke before curling into me and mumbling "No" I smiled at him then looked at the friends who seemed ready to check if I was real as well "One minute." Sasuke said before pulling out his phone and barking orders and hanging up. "When we get home you're explaining him." He said looking at our son again.

"Sakura…How?" Naruto asked in almost a whisper as his sad eyes reddened I looked at them confused "How what?" "We thought… They told us….I mean….They had photos and" Temari said in a whisper never finishing tears forming in many of their eyes while some held disbelief. A car pulled up and men got out before putting in a car seat for Takashi "I'll explain at the house." Everyone hopped in their cars and followed us to Sasuke's house.

He led us in and in the main living room sat Mikoto, oh she looks like she's aged, and Itachi looking over papers they halted their conversation to look at me then to Takashi who had attached himself to my leg and finally back to me. Mikoto stood and slowly walked toward us she seemed so frail she lifted her hand and, like Sasuke, touched my face before looking me up and down and hugging me "We looked everywhere for you." she said as she squeezed me before stepping back and looking to Takashi "You look like your father." I looked at her and smiled "I think so to." Takashi stepped forward from my leg before carefully reaching up to her. "Oh!" she lifted him up and sat him on her hip "I swear I want to cry my eyes out right now." She said as she held back the tears.

They sat me down and told me of the photos and the car wreck then of my funeral and so on. I was smothered in hugs by everyone but Sasuke finally looked from us to the young black haired boy playing with his Grandma and Uncle. "So how did Takashi come to be?" he asked me and slowly I looked from the group to him and I smiled "Well you see this guy in this band that rocks made me fall in love with him and we decided to do the Horizontal Monster Mash then about a month afterward his evil father had me imprisoned in a lightless room where I then gave birth on my own birthday to a baby boy."

He looked at me confused then as he realized what I had said the girls cheered and Sasuke looked at Takashi then to me and he did this a few times before I realized who was with the girls "YUKI!" I yelled pointing at her "How? When?!" she smiled he cat like grin "She snuck off in the back of my jeep and kept stealing Kiba's jerky before jumping up to see you and Sasuke being pulled apart." Naruto said "She's been here since." Itachi said beyond Takashi's laughing.

"I'm a dad." Sasuke said almost in awe I looked at him "Yes." he looked at me and I smiled "Taka." He looked up before squirming his way free and jumping into my lap "Mom." I nodded and pointed to Sasuke "Dad." He looked at Sasuke and raised his little brow "No." I smiled and touched his necklace "Dad." He touched it and then looked at Sasuke again before slowly holding his hands up "Up." Sasuke reached down and pulled him to his lap "Sorry I missed many of your first but I hope you'll let me see the rest." I smiled at Sasuke who talked to our son so calmly.

"Sister." Takashi said and I looked at him "Excuse me?" he smiled "Stork." I looked at Sasuke red as could be he smiled and shrugged "Grandma want to watch little Taka while we go visit the Stork?" she looked at her son "I'm more than obliged to lord knows I want more cute babies!" I was so mortified and pinched his leg "Ow." He said Taka made an angry face and hit my hand "No dad ow." I shook my head now he likes Sasuke. "My boys." I said as I watched them play.

In time the others had to leave and Takashi fell asleep on my lap I leaned against Sasuke his arm resting around me and his head resting on mine "I love you." I said my eyes heavy with sleep he lifted his head and kissed my head before resting his head back on mine "I love you too."

* * *

**A.N.: I know it's short but hey it's up. Hope you liked it bye. =D**


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: This is it for this stories disclaimers once more I don't own Naruto only my characters.**

"You make any kind of move on my little girl and I'll have you neutered faster than you can blink." Sasuke said to Ryuu Sabaku Takashi had his hands in his jean pockets as the family awaited on the girls to come down "Come on he's waiting." You could hear Sakura say as she came into view hand extended leading Mikoto down the stairs her salmon colored hair was curled and she was in a deep blue dress that pooled around her feet and with each step revealed blue open toed heels diamond glistening in the light as she came down.

"I'm going to fall in these." She said her voice soft a light blush on her face "You'll be okay." Sakura let go of her hand and let Mikoto descend alone as she reached the second to the last step, while everyone looked up her in awe, she tripped forward and before anyone else could move Ryuu caught her "You need to be more careful I swear you'd be covered in bruises if it weren't for me." She smiled as they all exhaled. "Let me have some pictures." Sakura said as she snapped photos of the pair his tie, handkerchief and vest matched her dress perfectly.

"Be safe." Sakura said as they headed out to the limo "You better be back before Midnight!" Takashi yelled to them "No by 10:30!" Sasuke said Sakura hit Sasuke "Mind Your father not Midnight is perfect." They waved to them before Ryuu opened the door for Mikoto and she got in before he closed the door and ran around and hopped in before the limo drove away. "My baby's off to Prom." Sakura said as she turned and headed back in before Sasuke followed they looked to their son whose phone went off he pulled it out and smiled "Looks like I'm going bar hopping tonight." He said before looking at his who raised their brows.

"Shikabane invited the boys out for the night." He explained and hey shook their heads "You're 21 so we can't stop you." Sakura said to their child who now stood at his father's height and wore his hair in a low pony like his uncle. "Be safe." Sasuke said before smiling at his wife as their son grabbed his jacket and keys before leaving. "Looks like it's just us since the triplets left, where did they go?" Sakura smiled "Nana is with Ami Akimichi, Ichigo went with Akira for the weekend and Amaya is over at Naru's with Katsumi." He smiled "Want to visit the Stork?" she smiled and looked around "The triplet's are 14 now." He smiled and pulled her close "We have till Midnight." He said as he picked her up over his shoulder.

"Sasuke!" he laughed as he carried her up "Put me down!" she yelled he smirked "I will, Once I have you in our room." She was so embarrassed by her husband's actions "I swear the only reason you still go to the gym is so you can carry me up the stairs." She muttered before he got to the door and opened it "That is the reason I go." She gasped "You brat!" he chuckled and dropped her on the bed "Meany." He smirked "But you love that about me." She smirked back "I know." And pulled him it to a kiss still full of the love and passion they had when they were but 19 years old.

* * *

**A.N: I hope you enjoyed this Alternate world for Sakura and Sasuke. This marks the end of this journey and the beginning of yet another SasuSaku adventure in a different alternate world where heck who knows! Have an amazing Thursday and I shall type a new story for you guys later...or right now. Bye**


End file.
